


Bingo Bongo - LiveJournal Challenge Ding

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, Short Stories, Sommer-Challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, diese Geschichten sind während des 120-Minuten-Sommer-Challenge im Livejournal entstanden. Die Zeitbegrenzung bedeutet, dass die Geschichten relativ kurz sind und ich habe sie deshalb hier in einer Sammlung zusammen gefasst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wissen Sie eigentlich überhaupt warum man Wodka so gut verträgt?

**Author's Note:**

> Zu jeder Geschichte habe ich vornean noch den jeweiligen Bingo-Prompt gestellt, damit ihr wisst worum es in der Challenge ging.
> 
> Ich mochte die Herausforderung zu einem vorgegebenen Prompt eine zeitbegrenzte Geschichte zu schreiben :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Kink/Smut  
> Challenge: Betrunkener Sex  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 2036

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 124 Minuten ... that was spot on :)

Die Haustür knallte mit viel zuviel Schwung an die dahinterliegende Wand, als Boerne sie etwas übermütig aufstieß.  
  
„Ups.“ Fast hätte er laut losgeprustet. Thiel folgte ihm über die Schwelle und hielt mit einer Hand seinen Oberarm fest.  
  
„Psshhh.“ Thiel deutet mit einem Finger nach oben, musste dabei aber auch lachen.

  
Ja ja, die anderen Mieter. Es war schon spät und sie sollten jetzt wirklich leise sein. Aber es war halt alles gerade so lustig. Der letzte Wodka musste wohl irgendwie eine Art Lachgas enthalten haben. Ging das? Lachgas in einem Getränk? Da würde er morgen mal den Professor fragen müssen, der wusste sowas doch ganz sicher. Thiel prustete wieder los und hielt sich bei Boerne am Arm fest.  
  
Der schaute ihn total verwirrt an.  
  
„Was‘n so witzig?“  
  
Thiel hielt inne und schaute Boerne ins Gesicht. Dann lachte er wieder los. Und jetzt lachten sie beide. Worüber wusste aber nur Thiel.  
  
„Was?“ Boerne war jetzt ehrlich verwirrt.  
  
„Psshhhh.“ Thiel hielt wieder einen Finger an die Lippen. Und dann musste er darüber lachen, wie Boerne ihn nachmachte und total übertrieben einen Finger an seine Lippen legte und weniger dagegen blies als dagegen prustete. Sollte wohl heißen, dass sie jetzt auch wirklich leise sein mussten. Er schloss die Tür übertrieben vorsichtig hinter sich und drehte sich dann wieder zu Boerne um.

  
Boernes Augen glitzerten wie ein See im Mondlicht. Und Thiel dachte, dass er da jetzt wirklich gerne reinspringen würde. Ganz nackig. Ein bisschen in Boernes Augen schwimmen gehen. Er grinste den anderen völlig weggetreten an.  
  
„Hab ich‘n Fleck im Gesicht?“ Boerne schwankte etwas und versuchte seine eigene Nasenspitze anzuschauen, was Thiel einfach unfassbar lustig fand.  
  
Sie versuchten die paar Treppenstufen zu ihren Wohnungen hinauf zu meistern, aber auch das gestaltete sich schwierig. Thiel musste sich hinten bei Boerne am Mantel festhalten und zog den anderen damit fast wieder in die Tiefe.  
  
Auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen, fummelte Boerne nach seinem Schlüsselbund.  
  
„Komm her, Schlüssel Schlüssel Schlüssel“, rief Boerne etwas unsinnig seiner Hosentasche zu. Aber der Schlüssel war nicht da wo er sein sollte. Boerne rutschte mit den Händen auch noch in die andere Hosentasche und in die Manteltaschen aber der Schlüssel blieb verschwunden.  
  
„Schlüssel weg.“ Er drehte sich zu Thiel. Der starrte ihn einen Moment an und lachte dann wieder los.  
  
„Müssense auf der Fußmatte schlafen.“ Thiel zeigte nach unten auf den Boden. Boernes Augen folgten dem Finger etwas schwankend und ruderten dann wieder zurück in Thiels Gesicht. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an und brachen dann wieder in Gelächter aus.  
  
„Nur wennse auch hier schlafen.“ Boerne lächelte ihn ziemlich albern an.  
  
Thiel brachte nichts Besseres zustande, als den anderen einfach mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Nach ein paar Augenblicken setzte sein Gehirn dann wieder ein.  
  
„Nee nee, ich hab‘n Bett.“ Er streckte Boerne die Zunge raus und drehte sich zu seiner eigenen Wohnungstür. Gerade als er seinen Schlüssel hervorholen wollte, trat Boerne einige Schritte auf ihn zu, lehnte sich an seinen Rücken und legte ihm das Kinn auf die Schulter. Thiel spürte wie ihm noch wärmer wurde als eh schon.  
  
„Bütte bütte.“ Der andere machte jetzt eine Kleinkindstimme, die Thiel in dem Moment einfach furchtbar niedlich fand.  
Trotzdem schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Auf kein Fall.“  
  
„Och kommense schon.“ Boerne löste sich wieder von ihm aber nur um ihn an den Schultern herumzudrehen, so dass sie sich anschauen konnten.  
  
„Sie ham doch‘n Gästebett. Ich koch uns morgen auch was Schönes.“ Boerne lächelte ihn schon wieder so an und die Wärme in ihm schaltete nochmal ein paar Grad rauf.  
  
Thiel nickte fast ungewollt und Boerne fiel ihm spontan um den Hals  
  
„Das werd ich Ihnen nie vergessn.“ Als ob er Boerne gerade das Leben gerettet und nicht einfach nur einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht angeboten hätte. Aber Thiel war sich seiner selbst gerade etwas unsicher. Was, wenn er was Dummes machte während Boerne und er ziemlich angeheitert gemeinsam in einem Zimmer übernachteten?  
  
Boerne umarmte ihn immer noch und Thiel wehrte sich auch gar nicht. Warum auch? War doch alles okay. Es war warm, sie standen hier mitten in der Nacht im dunklen Hausflur und Boerne umarmte ihn.  
  
Und jetzt fing Boerne an seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Alles okay. Kann man ja mal machen. War ja nichts schwules dabei. Fast hätte er wieder losgelacht. Aber stattdessen bewegten sich seine eigenen Arme wie ferngesteuert zum Rücken des Anderen und fingen auch an zu reiben. Sie standen einfach nur aneinandergelehnt da und rieben wirre Muster auf dem Rücken des anderen.  
  
„Bin‘n bisschen in dich verschossen.“ Boernes Stimme war ganz ruhig und warm. Irgendwie langsam und unaufgeregt.  
  
„Mh-hm.“ Thiel wollte eigentlich nicken, aber Boernes Schulter war im Weg. Wie unpraktisch. Aber war doch nichts Schlimmes. Alles okay.  
  
„N‘Bisschen mehr als‘n bisschen.“  
  
„Mh-hm.“ Thiel streichelte weiter.  
  
Irgendwie war ihre laute betrunkene Stimmung von eben gerade völlig gekippt in eine leise Melancholie.  
  
Und dann fing Boerne an seinen Hals zu küssen. Ziemlich unkoordinierte feuchte Küsse auf der weichen Haut.  
  
„Nee Mann, spinnste?“ Thiel drückte sich ein wenig weg und Boerne versuchte ihn festzuhalten.  
  
Sie standen da im Dunkeln und hielten sich noch in halber Umarmung und Thiel schaute Boerne ins Gesicht und Boerne schaute zurück. Ach, war doch auch scheißegal. Sie waren betrunken und morgen würde er sich eh an nichts mehr erinnern.  
  
„Ja okay, dann komma her und lass mich dich ma‘n bisschen küssen.“ Thiel winkte den andere mit einer Hand heran, obwohl Boerne ja nun schon direkt an ihm dran stand.  
  
Boerne strahlte ihn an und dann drückte er ihm einen sehr unplatzierten Kuss halb auf den Mund und halb auf die Wange. Thiel konnte fast gar nicht reagieren so schnell ging das. Schnell legte er eine Hand an Boernes Wange, um ihn ein wenig zu stabilisieren und dann spürte er auch schon Boernes Zunge in seinem Mund. Alles war etwas schwammig. Er konnte nichts kontrollieren und sie glitten mit ihren Zungen einfach so aneinander wie es halt gerade kam, lockten und saugten. Boerne schmeckte nach Wodka und Wein und er wahrscheinlich auch. Er öffnete seinen Mund soweit es ging und sie küssten sich wild und unkontrolliert.  
  
Dann griff der andere nach seinem Hintern und drückte ihn an sich und bei Thiel ging eine Automatik an. Sex. Jetzt.  
  
Er drehte Boerne, so dass der andere zur Wand stand und presste ihn zurück an die kühlen Fliesen. Die Küsse waren immer noch feucht und dann leckte Thiel mit seiner Zunge alles, was er von Boernes Hals und Schultern  erreichen konnte. Der andere schmeckte so wahnsinnig gut. Nach Lust und Verlangen. Begierde. Seine eigene und Boernes.  
  
Jetzt fing der andere an seine Hände unter Thiels Jacke zu bohren und riss auch noch dessen T-Shirt aus dem Hosenbund. Thiel griff nach Boernes Oberhemd, aber die Knöpfe waren irgendwie nicht so angeordnet wie normalerweise. Der Einfachheit halber zog er stattdessen unten am Hemd und schlüpfte dann mit den Fingern darunter. Knetete Boernes weiche Haut an der Hüfte und drückte seine Finger in die Haut am Rücken, presste sich noch enger an den anderen.  
  
Boerne lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die kühle Wand und stöhnte auf.  
  
„Frank.“  
  
„Hab so Lust auf dich, Mann.“  
  
Thiel küsste die Unterseite von Boernes angehobenem Kinn, biss ein wenig in die Haut über dem Kieferknochen.  
  
„Ich auch.“  
  
„Lass ma reingehen.“  
  
Thiel fingerte nach seinem Schlüssel, während Boerne ihn von hinten umarmte und mit seinen beiden Händen über Thiels Bauch fuhr.  
Irgendwie kriegte er die Tür dann doch noch aufgeschlossen und sie stolperten gemeinsam hinein. Boerne wollte ihn schon gar nicht mehr loslassen und sie zogen sich halb selber und halb gegenseitig die Jacken und Oberteile vom Leib.  
  
Boernes Hemd erwies sich als pures Lachgas und sie prusteten los, als sie verzweifelt versuchten Manschettenknöpfe und Hemdknöpfe zu lösen. Da war es ja nur von Vorteil, dass Boernes Krawatte schon viel früher am Abend den Weg in seine Jackentasche gefunden hatte.  
  
Thiel küsste jedes Stück Haut, das sie gemeinsam freilegten. Irgendwann zwischendurch musste Boerne auch noch seine Brille auf den Flurschrank gelegt haben, denn als Thiel nach einer Weile dem anderen wieder in die Augen sah, da war der ganz nackt im Gesicht. Und die Augen waren auch jetzt viel heller, klarer. Ohne diese gläserne Mauer. Schutzlos.  
  
Und wenn Thiel nicht sowieso schon so tief drin gesteckt hätte, dann hätte er spätestens jetzt gemerkt, dass er sich schon lange nur noch diese Augen vorstellte, wenn er sich abends im Bett befriedigte.  
  
„Du machst mich verrückt, weißt du das?“ Thiel drängte sich an Boerne und der ließ sich bereitwillig drängen. Ihre Zungen rangen immer noch etwas unkoordiniert miteinander, aber Thiel konnte sich nichts Besseres vorstellen. Beide versuchten mit ihren nackten Oberkörpern soviel Kontakt wie möglich herzustellen, aber es war halt nie genug.  
  
Thiel griff nach Boernes Hosenknopf und öffnete ihn, zog ihm den Reißverschluss runter, fuhr mit einer Hand in die Hose. Boerne war schon hart, obwohl der andere eigentlich soviel getrunken hatte, dass Thiel sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass da noch ein Orgasmus möglich war. Zuviel Alkohol. Da hatte er schon in seiner Jugend schlechte Erfahrungen mit gemacht. Da hatte er auch keinen mehr hochgekriegt nach einer wilden Party. Das Mädchen, wie auch immer sie noch hieß, war nicht begeistert gewesen. Aber jetzt waren sie auch schon fast eine Stunde aus der Kneipe raus und vielleicht gab es ja Hoffnung.  
  
„Wills mit dir machen.“ Boerne flüsterte ihm die Worte ins Ohr und Thiel stellten sich die Haare an den Armen auf.  
  
„Scheiße ich auch.“ Sie stolperten gemeinsam - immer wieder in Küsse verstrickt - zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Na ja, das Gästebett würden sie dann wohl heute doch nicht mehr brauchen. Thiel versuchte das Licht anzuknipsen während sie sich küssten, scheiterte aber. Egal, ging auch im Dunkeln.  
  
Boerne hatte mittlerweile seine Hose schon runtergeschoben, die jetzt aber an seinen Schuhen feststeckte. Etwas schwerfällig setzte der andere sich aufs Bett und zog wild and den noch verschlossenen Schuhen herum, bis er sie von den Füßen losgebrochen kriegte. Währenddessen trat Thiel bei sich auf die Hacken der Schuche und streifte sie auch ungeöffnet ab. Dann zog er sich Hose und Unterhose aus. Keine Zeit und kein Grund für falsche Scham.  
  
Er ging zum anderen Ende des Bettes und riss seine Nachttischschublade auf. Hier waren doch bestimmt noch Kondome, oder? Er fischte eine noch verschlossene Packung aus der Schublade. Wie lange war sowas denn gut? Egal.  
  
Dann drehte er sich zu Boerne um und einen Moment stand die Zeit still. Boerne stand nackt vor ihm. Völlig nackt. Das Meiste von Boerne kannte er ja schon. Und er wusste, dass der anderen ihm gefiel. Schöne schlanke feste Oberschenkel. Am Bauch etwas weicher. Dunkle Haare auf der Brust und am Bauch, aber jetzt war er nackt und sein Glied hing schwer und voll zwischen seinen Beinen. Nicht mehr ganz steif. Aber Thiel konnte sehen wie erregt der andere war und das erregte ihn auch.  
  
Er trat auf Boerne zu und hob eine Hand, strich ganz sanft mit den Fingern über dessen weiche Haut am Bauch und an der Brust. Und Boerne streichelte ihn zurück. Ließ seine Finger über seinen runden Bauch fahren. Durch die wenigen blonden Haare auf der Brust. An seiner Schulter entlang hinauf zum Nacken und dann traten sie fast wie abgesprochen wieder aufeinander zu und küssten sich. Diesmal viel bewusster. Der Alkohol hatte sich jetzt schon ein wenig verflüchtigt. Thiel spürte immer noch das Brennen im Hinterkopf, aber jetzt war er nicht mehr davon überwältigt sondern beflügelt. Und er wusste, dass er sich morgen an alles erinnern würde, jede Kleinigkeit. Jeden Leberfleck, jede Sommersprosse an Boernes Körper. Jede Berührung.  
  
Sie kletterten gemeinsam aufs Bett und legten sich mit den Beinen ineinader verhakt und immer noch küssend und streichelnd hin. Irgendwann mussten sie so eingeschlafen sein, denn als Thiel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag das Kondom unbenutzt und noch verpackt zwischen ihnen auf der Matratze und Boerne hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und schaute ihn an. Als Thiel den Blick erwiderte, hob Boerne eine Hand und fing an Thiels Bauch zu streicheln. Thiel lehnte sich zu dem andere hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Er schmeckte immer noch den Wodka auf der Zunge des anderen. Vielleicht war es auch besser das Kondom dann nachher mit klarem Kopf zu benutzen.


	2. Zugkraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Hurt/Comfort  
> Challenge: Unter Schock  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Anmerkung: 115 Minuten - bang on time :)  
> Wörter: 2216

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ich echt ganz gerne mag, ist dass ich nicht so viel nachdenke beim Schreiben (also, nicht dass ich das sonst so tun würde) aber ich schreib einfach so runter wie's kommt und das ist doch irgendwie auch ganz nett :)

 

Thiel fluchte innerlich. Warum musste der Verdächtige ausgerechnet so eine Art Extremsportler sein? Er und Nadeshda hasteten so schnell es ging die Treppen zum Bahnsteig hinauf und dem Mann hinterher. Seine junge Kollegin machte dabei eine wesentlich bessere Figur als er selber. Oben auf dem Bahnsteig sahen sie sich wild um. Wo war der Flüchtende hingelaufen?  
  
Hinter ihnen kam jetzt auch Boerne zum Stehen. Der andere hatte seinen Wagen nicht direkt vor dem Bahnhofseingang abstellen können, da dort schon vier Polizeifahrzeuge parkten. Aber jetzt hatte er sie eingeholt und keuchte nur ein ganz klein wenig beim Atmen. Thiel beugte sich kurz hinunter und stützte die Hände auf die Knie, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

  
Plötzlich zeigte Nadeshda in Richtung Bahnsteigende.  
  
„Da!“  
  
Sie schauten nach links und tatsächlich drängte der Mann sich gerade durch eine Schülergruppe und es sah so aus, als ob er versuchen würde von ihrem Bahnsteig auf den nächsten zu gelangen, in dem er über die Gleise kletterte. Boerne sprintete sofort los und sie beide hasteten hinterher.  
  
„Stop! Polizei!“, rief Thiel so laut wie möglich. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter laufen. Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer und er fiel weiter und weiter hinter den anderen beiden zurück. Was ging Boerne auch so viel reiten? Kein Wunder, dass der Oberschenkelmuskeln wie ein Springpferd hatte. In dem Moment sah er wie Boerne nach unten auf die Bahngleise sprang, um den Verdächtigen zu verfolgen. Hatte der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank? Thiel holte das letzte bisschen Energie aus seinen Beinen heraus und schaffte es wenigstens noch zu Nadeshda aufzuschließen, die am Rande des Bahnsteigs stehen geblieben war.  
  
In dem Moment hörten sie schon das Schleifen des Zugs auf den Gleisen. Boerne hatte den Flüchtigen an der Jacke erwischt und riss ihn jetzt zu Boden. Der andere schlug wild auf ihn ein, um wieder loszukommen. Doch Boerne hielt ihn eisern fest. Thiels Augen gingen weiter nach links, wo der Zug jetzt schon sichtbar war. Verdammt.  
  
„Boerne!“ Er brüllte so laut es ging. „Kommen Sie da raus.“ Er winkte mit einem Arm, obwohl der andere ihn gerade gar nicht sehen konnte. Und Boerne war so damit beschäftigt sich nicht die Nase brechen zu lassen, dass er ihn auch nicht hörte.  
  
„Mann, Boerne!“  
  
Jetzt hatte der Verdächtige dem Professor einen kräftigen Ellbogenschlag auf den Solar Plexus verpasst und Boerne sackte nach Fassung und Luft ringend auf den Gleisen zusammen. Thiel sah, wie der junge Mann über die Gleise floh und auf der anderen Seite des Bahnsteigs um die Ecke verschwand. Hoffentlich hatten die Kollegen mittlerweile das Bahngelände rund um den Bahnhof ausreichend gesichert. Er blickte wieder auf und jetzt war der Zug schon riesig in seinem Blickfeld. Wieso ging das so schnell?  
  
„Boerne!“  
  
Der andere rang immer noch um Luft und er wollte gerade auf die Schienen runter springen, als Nadeshda ihn am Ärmel zurückriss. Ihr Finger zeigte auf den einfahrenden Zug, der jetzt schon verdamt nah dran war.  
  
„Nicht.“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
Jetzt bemerkte Boerne den Zug auch und krabbelte so schnell es ging auf das gegenüberliegende Gleis, so dass der Zug ihn nicht erwischen konnte. Thiel atmete einen Moment erleichtert auf. Doch dann spürte er wieder ein Kribbeln. Ob das jetzt einfach die Vibration des nahenden Zuges gewesen war, oder seine Intution würde er niemals sagen können, aber sein Blick ging nach rechts.  
  
Von der anderen Seite kam auch ein Zug. Scheiße.  
  
„BOERNE!“ Er schrie jetzt so laut er konnte über den Lärm des einfahrenden Zuges hinweg.  
  
Er wollte wieder loslaufen, auch wennn er nicht so recht wusste wohin. Doch Nadeshda hielt immer noch seinen Arm umklammert. Er sah sie an und jetzt waren ihre Augen auch schreckgeweitet. Zwischen den beiden Zügen würde es kaum eine Lücke geben in der Boerne sich schützen konnte.  
  
Und wenn der andere durch seine Atemnot den zweiten Zug gar nicht kommen sah? Hören konnte man ihn jetzt nicht mehr, weil der einfahrende Zug laut bremste. Der Zugführer musste Boernes Gestalt auf den Gleisen gesehen haben und hatte sofort eine Notbremsung eingeleitet. Die Räder quietschten auf den Gleisen und aus der anderen Richtung fuhr jetzt auch der zweite Zug in den Bahnhof ein.  
  
„Nadeshda!“ Thiels Stimme war drängend. Sie musste ihn jetzt sofort loslassen. Sonst konnte er Boerne doch nicht helfen.  
  
„Chef.“ Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Augen waren hart.  
  
Er riss an seinen Arm und schaffte es sich loszureißen, aber der bremsende Zug versperrte ihm jetzt aber schon die Sicht auf Boerne und er wusste, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte.  
  
Er starrte die Zugabteile an, die vor ihm durchrauschten. Die Bremsen beider Züge schrien ihm jetzt lautstark ins Ohr und er konnte nur noch an eines Denken. Boerne. Das ging nicht. Der andere musste es geschafft haben. Er hatte nicht mehr sehen können, ob Boerne den aus der anderen Richtung nahenden Zug bemerkt hatte. Er hatte nicht sehen können, ob der andere sich noch bewegt hatte.  
  
War genug Platz unter einem Zug, so dass man auch auf den Gleisen überleben konnte? Er wusste es nicht. Und zwischen den beiden Richtungen? Am Rand? Gab es irgendwo eine Lücke in der ein Boerneförmiger Körper Platz hatte, um nicht zerquetscht oder mitgeschleift zu werden? Schließlich hörte das Quietschen auf und er starrte auf das Fenster des Abteils, das vor ihm aufgetaucht war, ohne es wirklich zu sehen.  
  
„STOP!“ Er rief so laut es ging. Wenn Boerne noch lebte, dann durften die Züge auf keinen Fall wieder anfahren, so dass er nicht dann vielleicht noch nachträglich überfahren wurde.  
  
"ALLES STOP!“  
  
Er lief zum Ende des Bahnsteigs, Nadeshda ihm hinterher. Sie versuchte gleichzeitig noch in ihr Walkie Talkie zu sprechen und den Kollegen Anweisungen zu erteilen, dass die beiden Züge keinesfalls wieder anfahren durften. Hinter dem Zug liess Thiel sich in den Graben am Bahnsteig hinunter und sein Blick raste zwischen den beiden Zügen hindurch. Er konnte keinen Körper sehen. Er lief ein paar Schritte an der Front des anderen Zugs vorbei.  
  
„BOERNE!“ Thiel rief so laut er konnte. Das konnte nicht sein. Das ging einfach nicht. Boerne musste ja am Leben bleiben. Wie sollte er selber sonst weiterleben? Sie waren doch ein Team. Boerne und Thiel. Anders ging es doch gar nicht. Thiel rannte wieder zurück zu Nadeshda, die jetzt in ihr Handy sprach und einen Krankenwagen orderte. Wieder ging sein Blick am Zug entlang. Wo war der andere? Unter dem Zug? Zerquetscht? Er lief zum Bahnsteig auf der anderen Seite. Hier war außer den gaffenden Menschenmengen auch niemand zu sehen. Vor allem kein Boerne.  
  
Er lief noch einmal zurück. Dann kletterte Nadeshda zu ihm hinunter in den Bahnsteiggraben.  
  
„Chef?“  
  
Er hörte nicht und lief zwischen den Zügen in die enge Lücke.  
  
„Chef!“ Sie lief ihm hinterher und hielt ihn wieder am Arm fest.  
  
Er stoppte. In der engen Lücke konnte er sich nicht drehen und sie ansehen.  
  
„Wir müssen erst die Züge wegfahren lassen.“ Sie sprach jetzt in ihrer professionellen Kommissarinnen-Stimme. Sachlich und klar.  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Nein. Er musste Boerne erst finden. Er wolllte gerade wieder los, als sich Nadeshdas Druck auf seinem Arm verstärkte.  
  
„Chef? Es geht so nicht.“  
  
Er stoppte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte ja recht. Es ging so nicht.  
  
Sie rutschten irgendwie rückwärtsgehend wieder aus der Lücke zwischen den Zügen heraus und kletterten zurück auf den Bahnsteig.

  
Thiel war jetzt völlig leer. Gedankenfrei. Na ja, nicht ganz. Warum zum Teufel hatte er dem anderen nie gesagt, dass er seine Anwesenheit schätzte?

Weil das nicht ganz richtig gewesen wäre.

Wenn er angefangen hätte sowas zu sagen, dann hätte er sagen müssen, dass er seine Anwesenheit brauchte. Dann hätte er sagen müssen, dass er ihn brauchte. Bei sich. Immer. Dass er seine Anwesenheit wünschte. Sich danach sehnte. Sich nach ihm sehnte. Vor allem abends, nachts. Wenn seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kamen und er zur Ruhe kam. Dann schwappten all diese Gefühle an seinen Strand.  
  
Wie oft hatte er nachts mit der Faust in sein Kissen geschlagen, weil er diese verdammte Sehnsucht nicht abstellen konnte. Und er hatte wirklich alles versucht. Vier Bier vor dem Einschlafen. Das hatte sich auf Dauer als wenig sinnvoll herausgestellt. Vor allem in Anbetracht seines Jobs.  
  
Einen Porno anmachen und sich erleichtern. Hatte auch nicht so wirklich geklappt, weil er dann ständig so versaute Träume gehabt hatte, in denen komischerweise die Frauen aus den Pornos keine Rolle mehr gespielt hatten. Das hatte die ganze Sache eigentlich nur noch verschlimmbessert und er hatte schnell wieder damit aufgehört. Die Träume hatten leider nicht wieder aufgehört und das hatte er sich ja nun selber zuzuschreiben.  
  
Und dann kamen auch noch diese anderen Gedanken dazu. Liebevolle Hände die ihn streichelten. Gar nichts sexuelles. Nur Hände, die abends auf dem Sofa über seinen Bauch fuhren und seine Hand hielten und das waren die schlimmsten Gedanken gewesen, weil sie ungeschützt durch seine Haut gedrungen waren, wie Sonnenstrahlen an einem heißen Sommertag und ihm die Zellen verbrannt hatten. Ewiger Sonnenbrand aus Verlangen und Wärme.  
  
Irgendwann spürte er, dass sein Arm geschüttelte wurde. Seine Augen waren zwar die ganze Zeit offen gewesen, aber erst jetzt nahm er war, dass die Fenster in seinem Blickfeld sich bewegten. Der Zug auf ihrem Bahnsteig fuhr im Schneckentempo an ihnen vorbei. Gleich würde er Boernes Körper auf den Schienen liegen sehen. Völlig verdreht? Noch in einem Stück?  
  
Thiel merkte, wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. In seinen Ohren rauschte es wie am Ozean bei Sturmflut. Er stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab und versuchte ganz ruhig zu atmen. Aber seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und er setzte sich einfach nach unten auf den grauen Beton. Nadeshda legte einen Arm um ihn.  
  
„Chef. Er hat sich bestimmt flach ins Gleisbett gelegt und ist total okay. Ganz sicher.“  
  
Thiel versuchte ruhig und langsam einzuatmen, damit er sich nicht übergab. Eigentlich müsste er sich jetzt hinlegen und die Beine  
hoch, damit er nicht in Schock fiel –soviel wusste er noch - aber das wäre dann jawohl etwas übertrieben.  
  
Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. Nadeshdas Hand fuhr langsame Kreise auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Nach ein paar Augenblicken fühlte er sich wieder stärker und drehte sich wieder auf die Füße und stand auf. Jetzt war auch der zweite Zug dabei sich langsam aus dem Bahnsteig wegzubewegen. Boerne musste okay sein - er musste einfach.  
  
Als der Zug dann nach Dreivierteln seiner Länge einen Körper freilegte, sprang Thiel mit einem Satz hinunter ins Gleisbett. Er lief zu Boerne hinüber. Der andere lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Thiel griff ihm an die Schulter. War da noch Puls? Thiels Hand ging zu Boernes Hals. Er war so aufgeregt und fahrig, dass er den Puls nirgendwoe finden konnte. Tief durchatmen. Du bist Polizist. Arbeitsmodus einschalten. Thiel blickte einen Moment auf und dann wieder hinunter.  
  
Warum war das bloß bei Boerne immer so unfassbar schwer professionell zu sein? Ging doch sonst auch. Nur sie beide zankten sich ungeniert vor allen Kollegen, heckten die besten Pläne gemeinsam aus, Thiel folgte Boerne selbst wenn der Hausfriedensbruch beging, stellte sich schützend vor den anderen, war unfassbar verletzt, wenn der andere sich illoyal verhielt. Er konnte einfach nicht professionell sein wenn es um Boerne ging. Hatte er noch nie. Seit er zum ersten Mal in diese Augen geblickt hatte.  
  
„Boerne?“ Thiels Stimme war leise und beruhigend. Er konnnte immer noch keinen Puls fühlen, aber er spürte instinktiv, dass der andere lebte.  
  
„Alles gut, ja? Nicht bewegen. Hilfe kommt gleich.“ Er sprach fast mehr mit sich selbst, als mit dem anderen.  
  
„Es ist alles okay. Ich bin bei dir. Bin hier für dich.“ Er wusste nicht, warum er das jetzt alles sagte, aber das war auch egal. Er wollte es jetzt einfach sagen.  
  
„Ich bin immer für dich da.“ Neben ihm knirschten jetzt schwere Schuhe im Gleisbett und die weiße Hose eines Rettungssanitäters trat in sein Blickfeld. Er ignorierte sie.  
  
„Bin bei dir, es ist alles gut. Lass dich nie wieder allein.“  
  
Der Rettungssanitäter wurde erst zu zwei und dann zu drei Sanitätern und er wurde vorsichtig unter den Armen angehoben und dann waren da zwei fremde Finger an Boernes Puls, den er selber nicht hatte finden können und der junge Mann blickte zu ihm auf und nickte. Ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Boerne lebte.  
  
Sie schnallten ihm eine Halsstütze um, nur zur Sicherheit, bevor sie ihn gemeinsam auf eine Trage hoben. Es waren keine äußeren Verletzungen zu sehen außer einer kleinen Platzwunde am Kopf.  
  
„CT.“ War alles was Thiel noch rausbrachte. Der Sanitäter nickte. Natürlich würden sie einen CT machen. Nur um alles auszuschließen. Jetzt bewegte Boerne sich ein wenig. Die Augenlieder flatterten aber er schaffte es nicht sie zu öffnen. Thiel griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
„Alles gut, Boerne.“ Er versuchte seine Stimme so sanft wie möglich zu machen. „Bin bei dir. Es ist alles gut. Ich bin jetzt bei dir.“  
Boernes Lippen öffneten sich ein winziges bisschen.  
  
„Thiel.“  
  
„Ja, ich bin da, alles okay. Ich liebe dich.“ Scheiße, was sollte das denn jetzt? Das hatte er doch gar nicht sagen wollen. Er starrte geschockt auf Boernes Hand, die seine umfasste. Jetzt drückte der andere sie ein wenig und ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf Boernes Lippen breit und dann hoben die Sanitäter die Trage an und hievten sie auf den Bahnsteig. Thiel stieg ein paar Minuten später mit in den Krankenwagen und niemand stellte irgendwelche Fragen.


	3. Pech im Spiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Romantik/Intimität  
> Challenge: Flirten  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 2443

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, doch noch was geschafft ... schwere Geburt. Diesmal mit Episodenbezug zu "Erkläre Chimäre"  
> Vielen Dank an Cricri für die Idee mit der Schuhfarbe :D

 

„Na, der Herr _Oberhauptkommissar_?“ Boerne betonte das Wort Oberhauptkommissar extrem sarkastisch. „Wissen Sie denn überhaupt wie das geht?“  
  
Thiel stemmte genervt die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte mir ausgesucht mit der gesamten Belegschaft zum Bowling zu gehen, wenn ich keine Ahnung davon hätte?“  
  
„Och, bei ihrer niedrigen Gehirnaktivität durchaus vorstellbar. Vielleicht wurde die Entscheidung in geistiger Umnachtung gefällt.“ Boerne lehnte sich ein wenig vor und grinste breit. Thiel grinste sarkastisch zurück.  
  
„Als ob Sie als Leichenschneider irgendeine Ahnung von Bowling hätten.“  
  
„Nun ja, zumindest bleibe ich nicht mit meinen Fingern in den Löchern der Kugel stecken. Das wird lustig aussehen, wenn die Feuerwehr Sie da wieder rausschneiden muss.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm völlig unpassend zu.  
  
Oberwachtmeisterin Niemeyer trat an die beiden heran.  
  
„So, also, wir sind insgesamt 38 Leute. Das heißt wir uns müssen in sechs Teams auf drei Bahnen aufteilen und zwei müssen sich halt immer mit zwei anderen abwechseln und können nur jedes zweite Mal bowlen. Wollen Sie sich als erstes eintragen? Als Ehrengast des Tages sozusagen.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und Thiel nickte.  
  
Er schrieb seinen Namen einfach im Team drei oben ein. So konnte er zwischen allen sitzen und war nicht so an den Rand gedrängt. Kaum hatte er das „l“ zu Ende geschrieben, riss ihm Boerne auch schon den Zettel aus der Hand.  
  
„Hey hey.“ Thiel versuchte dem anderen das Blatt wieder wegzunehmen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall mit Boerne in einem Team bowlen. Doch der andere hielt eisern fest und trug sich ein. In Team vier. Mist. Das heißt sie würden immer gleichzeitig aber eben direkt nebeneinander bowlen. Na ja, bis sich der Rhythmus dann automatisch irgendwann verschob. Das war ja noch viel schlechter als in einem Team zu sein.  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst, oder?“ Thiel schnaubte durch die Nase.  
  
„Haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir?“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Und vor meinen magischen Fingern.“ Boerne wedelte ein wenig mit allen zehn Fingern vor seinem Gesicht.  
  
Thiel drehte sich einfach um. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? So ein Angeber. Als ob er alles könnte.  
  
Er ging rüber zur Theke an der Schuhausleihe und wollte sich gerade ein paar Schuhe geben lassen, als Boerne schon wieder an seiner Schulter auftauchte.  
  
„Machen Sie mal eine Extra Portion von dem Schuhdeo rein.“ Er zeigte auf das Paar Schuhe, was der junge Mann hinter dem Empfang Thiel gerade hinüberreichen wollte. „Vorsorglich.“ Und er zwinkerte dem Mann zu. Thiel stützte sich auf die Holzoberfläche der Theke und versuchte ganz ruhig bis zehn zu zählen, so dass er dem anderen nicht gleich mit den Schuhen eine verpasste. So schön von rechts und links auf die Ohren.  
  
„Und ihre Füße riechen nach Lilien, was?“ Thiel riss dem jungen Mann die Schuhe aus der Hand bevor der Boernes Forderung nachgeben konnte.  
  
„Hm, nein, also wirklich. Lilien? Die riechen doch furchtbar streng. Gar nicht schön. Ich persönlich mag ja Flieder sehr.“  
Thiel stieß die Luft verächtlich durch seine Lippen.  
  
„Kein Wunder. Sie sind ja auch so ne Blumenfee.“  
  
Jetzt war es an Boerne beleidigt zu sein.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Flieder ist ein allgemein anerkannter lieblicher Duft und hat nichts mit sexueller Orientierung zu tun.“ Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Thiel wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit dem schon leicht genervten Angestellten an der Schuhausgabe und winkte dann mit einem Finger in Richtung Schuhregal.  
  
„Das fliederfarbene Paar für den Herrn.“  
  
Boerne war für einen Moment sprachlos und Thiel nutzte die Chance, um wieder zu den anderen zurückzukehren. Also, wenn das den ganzen Abend so ging, dann würde seine Beförderungsfeier aber nicht besonders spaßig werden.  
  
Auf der Bahn drei zog er sich dann schnell seine eigenen Schuhe aus und die Bowlingschuhe an. Hm, ja, na ja, seine Schuhe rochen vielleicht nicht so toll, aber er hatte ja auch einen Job in dem er viel unterwegs war. Er schob die Schuhe unter die Sitzbank und hoffte niemand würde sich dran stören. Woher wusste Boerne überhaupt, dass seine Füße rochen? Vielleicht sollte er da doch mal ... verärgert riss er an den Schnürsenkeln und knotete sie fester zu als er eigentlich vorhatte. Der andere brachte ihn aber auch immer aus der Fassung. Das war echt nicht normal.  
  
„Vorsicht, vorsicht.“ Boernes Stimme tauchte in seinen Ohren auf und dessen besockte Füße in seinem Sichtfeld. „Hat man Ihnen im Kindergarten nicht richtig beigebracht wie man Schuhe bindet?“  
  
„Kümmern Sie sich mal um ihren Kram.“  
  
Boerne nahm ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Sitzbank Platz und zog sich seine eigenen Schuhe an. Blau und rot, so wie sein Paar auch. Schade eigentlich. Rosa hätte bestimmt super an ihm ausgesehen. Thiel versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, damit er nicht am Anfang des Abends schon schlechte Laune verbreitete.  
  
Als sie Kellnerin herumging, um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen, orderte er sich erstmal ein Bier und einen Hamburger, damit er nicht mehr über Boerne nachdenken musste. Der hingegen versuchte ziemlich lautstark einen fruchtigen argentinischen Rotwein zu bestellen, den es einfach in einer Bowlingbahn nicht gab. Schließlich musste er sich mit einem einfachen Hauswein begnügen und zog ein Gesicht. Auch einen Burger mochte er nicht essen und verzichtete dankend auf feste Nahrung. Na, da würde der aber ganz schön schnell dicht sein, wenn er trank, aber nichts aß. Thiel grinste. Umso besser, dann hatte er bessere Chancen gegen Boerne beim Bowling zu gewinnen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hatten sich alle Kollegen auf die einzelnen Bahnen aufgeteilt und Taschen und Jacken verstaut. Schuhe waren angezogen und oben auf den Anzeigetafeln erschienen ihre Namen. Er würde auf seiner Bahn an Nummer eins bowlen. Na super. Die Verantwortlichen hatten einfach nur Frank in den PC getippt statt seinem ganzen Namen. Na ja, wäre wohl auch zu lang gewesen. Seine Augen gingen ganz kurz rüber zur Anzeige auf Bahn Nummer 4.  
  
Und fast hätte er laut losgelacht. Sein Blick ging zu Boerne und auch der starrte entgeistert auf die Namensanzeige. Vermutlich war dem Bowlingbahnpersonal Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne auch zu lang gewesen und sie hatte einfach beschlossen was davon abzukürzen. Nun leuchtete in großen Buchstaben an der Anzeigetafel.  
  
**Doc Karl**  
  
Na ja, hätte schlimmer sein können, dachte Thiel. Offensichtlich nicht für Boerne, der jetzt aufsprang und zur Theke eilte, um mit dem Personal zu sprechen.  
  
Thiel nahm sich schon mal die erste Kugel aus der Halterung und bowlte ganz in Ruhe los. Eine Sieben. Beim zweiten Schwung war Boerne immer noch nicht wieder da und er schaffte noch ganz gemütlich zwei weitere Kegel zu treffen. Das war doch okay für den Anfang. Thiel setzte sich wieder hin.  
  
Einige Minuten später war Boerne wieder da und griff verärgert nach dem Bowlingball. Sein erster Wurf war nur eine fünf, der zweite ging total daneben und Thiel musste ein wenig grinsen. Von wegen Bowlingkönig. Boerne setzte sich hin und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Thiel versuchte überheblich dreinzuschauen aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht ganz denn Boernes Augen waren gerade so verletzlich und da blieb ihm das Lachen ein wenig im Halse stecken.  
  
Sie waren jetzt schon ganz am Anfang aus dem Rhythmus geraten und das hieß er war in jeder Runde schon fertig mit seinem Wurf, bevor Boerne dran war und das führte unglücklicherweise dazu, dass er es kaum verhindern konnte Boerne beim bowlen zuzusehen.  
Und irgendwie wollte er es gar nicht, aber sein Blick ging dann doch immer wieder zu Boernes Anzughose. Immer wenn der andere sich hinunterbeugte, um den Ball loszulassen, spannte die Hose eng über dem perfekt geformten Hintern. Thiel trank noch schnell einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Mist. Dabei durfte er sich auf keinen Fall erwischen lassen. Wieso war eigentlich das Bier schon alle? Er bestellte schnell ein neues.  
  
Boerne hatte jetzt von Wein auf Mojito gewechselt und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob der Alkohol nicht seine Bowlingfähigkeiten eher beflügelte als hemmte, denn jetzt lag Boerne schon mit einigen Strikes vor ihm.  
  
Irgendwann hatte sich eine der Streifenpolizistinnen aus seinem Team auf der Toilette mit einer Kollegin verquatscht und jetzt waren er und Boerne wieder gleichzeitig dran mit bowlen. Er nahm eine Kugel aus der Halterung, während Boerne daneben stand und auf seinen Ball wartete.  
  
„Sehen Sie Herr Oberhauptkommissar. So wird das gemacht.“ Boerne zeigte auf seinen Punktestand.  
  
„Nee, schon klar, Doc.“ Thiel grinste ihn mit einem Mundwinkel an und Boerne musste schlucken. Das Personal der Bowlingbahn hatte zwar seinen Namen auf mehrfaches Drängen mittlerweile auf „Boerne“ umgestellt, aber natürlich rief ihn die ganze Belegschaft jetzt bei jeder Gelegenheit „Doc“.  
  
Sie holten diesmal fast gleichzeitig Schwung und ließen den Ball auf die Bahn rollen. Thiel schaffte es alle Pins abzuräumen. Er ballte die Faust und drehte sich triumphierend zu Boerne um. Aber der hatte auch einen Strike geworfen. Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich überrascht an und dann hielt Boerne ihm die Hand hin.  
  
Er schlug ein und sie schauten sich einen langen Augenblick an. Thiel wurde ganz warm. Boernes Hand in seiner und dieser Blick. Herausfordernd und gleichzeitig irgendwie einladend. Er hielt die Hand und den Blick und er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

  
Dann brach er schnell den Kontakt und zog die Hand aus Boernes Griff. Was war das denn gewesen? Und dann auch noch vor allen Kollegen. Er wischte sich die Hand an der Hose ab und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. Zu seiner Überraschung setzte sich Boerne neben ihn. Na gut, es gab ja keine festen Regeln, dass sich die Teams auch gegenüber sitzen mussten. Aber trotzdem.  
  
Oben auf Bahn fünf konnte er schon sehen, dass Oberwachtmeisterin Niemeyer mit Kommissaranwärter Behrens zusammen saß und er hatte seinen Arm oben auf der Lehne der Sitzbank um ihre Schultern gelegt. Er musste schlucken. Boerne saß viel zu nah an ihm dran. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stütze die Ellbogen auf die Knie. So war die Distanz zwischen ihnen zumindest gefühlt ein wenig größer.  
  
Er versuchte die Situation so gut wie möglich zu entschärfen und bestellte sich erst einmal noch ein Bier.  
  
„Nicht zuviel trinken, sonst muss ich Sie nachher nach Hause tragen.“ Boernes Stimme in seinem Ohr war leise und irgendwie floß sie wie Sommerregen über seine Schultern und wärmte ihn.  
  
Er drehte sich nicht zu dem anderen hin, sondern hielt seinen Blick starr geradeaus.  
  
„Sie können mich ja nicht mal heben.“ Er trank noch einen Schluck Bier.  
  
„Sollen wir es ausprobieren?“ Jetzt lehnte Boerne sich eng an ihn und seine Oberschenkel brannten wie Feuer an seinen eigenen.  
  
„Wenn Sie es sich trauen.“ Thiel stellte sein Bierglas vor sich ab.  
  
Das war ja schon so gut wie eine eindeutige Einladung. Thiels Blick war immer noch nach vorne gerichtet und er wagte es nicht Boerne anzuschauen. Als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort auf seinen Spruch gekommen war, schaute er sich schließlich doch noch nach dem anderen um.  
  
Boernes Blick lag auf seinem Gesicht und sie sahen sich einen langen Augenblick einfach nur an. Und Thiel versuchte in Boernes Augen zu lesen, ob er sich jetzt gerade völlig verschätzt hatte, oder ob der andere verstand was er sagen wollte und ihm grünes Licht gab. In dem Moment zog sich einer von Boernes Mundwinkeln gleichzeitig mit einer Augenbraue nach oben. Thiels Mundwinkel zuckte ebenfalls nach oben, er drehte sich wieder weg und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Bierglas.  
  
Nachdem sie beide erneut mit ihrer Runde dran gewesen waren - Thiel hatte nur eine vier geschafft und den zweiten Wurf völlig versägt – setzte sich Boerne wieder neben ihn und diesmal legte er einen Arm oben auf die Lehne ihrer Sitzbank. Wenn Thiel sich jetzt zurücklehnte, dann würde Boerne ihn effektiv im Arm halten. Thiel fuhr sich durch die Haare. Und was wenn das jetzt alles ein mieser kleiner Plan von Boerne war, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen, so dass er beim Bowling immer unkonzentrierter wurde und dann verlor? Thiel rieb sich über das Gesicht. Zuzutrauen wäre es dem anderen ja.  
  
Er schaute hoch auf die Anzeigentafel. Boerne hatte beim letzten Durchgang zweimal null gebowlt. Thiel starrte auf den Bildschirm und dann ging sein Blick herum zu Boerne neben ihm. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seine Mundwinkel gingen etwas nach unten.  
  
„Pech im Spiel ...“ Weiter sprach Boerne nicht und Thiel musste auch nichts weiter hören.  
  
Er lehnte sich nach hinten und spürte Boernes Arm in seinem Nacken. Eine kurze Weile saßen sie so da und hörten den anderen um sie herum beim Reden zu. Überall auf den Bahnen ging es jetzt schon ziemlich lustig zu, nachdem reichlich Bier und auch andere alkoholhaltige Getränke geflossen waren. Und irgendwann spürte er Boernes Hand an seinem Oberarm. Nicht mehr inaktiv und ruhend, sondern streichelnd. Ein ganz klein wenig mit den Fingern auf seinem T-Shirt Kreise fahrend.  
  
Thiel wusste, dass er dem Ganzen schon längst einen Riegel hätte vorschieben müssen, wenn er nicht damit einverstanden gewesen wäre. Und wenn er jetzt Boernes Hand wegschob, dann wäre es unehrlich und verletzend. Also sagte er einfach gar nichts und ließ Boernes Hand wo sie war.  
  
Die erste Runde des Bowlingspiels war jetzt auf allen Bahnen beendet und mehr Getränke wurden an die Tische gebracht. Thiel lehnte sich vor und griff nach seinem Bier, als die Kellnerin ihm das Tablett hinhielt und sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Er versuchte nett zu lächeln, aber dann spürte er Boernes Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und merkte, dass die Kellnerin ihm nicht nett zugelächelt hatte, weil sie ihn mochte, sondern weil er und Boerne so eng beieinander saßen wie ein Liebespaar. Und wenn er jetzt weiter trank, dann war es wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr lange hin bis sie eins waren.  
  
Boerne trank schon seinen zweiten Mojito auf nüchternen Magen und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Er nahm dem anderen das Glas aus der Hand, trank selber noch einen kleinen Schluck bevor er es wegstellte und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück.  
  
„Sonst muss ich _Sie_ nachher nach Hause tragen.“ Seine Augen waren warm und hell als er in Boernes schaute. Der andere lächelte ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
„Nichts lieber als das.“  
  
Thiel lehnte sich dem anderen entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich wie zwei gegenpolige Magneten. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf hörte er noch das Aufjohlen seiner Kollegen und er zeigte einfach einen Mittelfinger in die Runde, während er Boerne küsste - während ihre Zungen aneinander glitten und er alles um sich herum vergass.  
  
Am Ende des Abends hatten sie sich dann beide fast von ein paar Kollegen nach Hause tragen lassen müssen und als Thiel am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe zu einem Doppelmord gerufen wurde, war er immer noch nicht ganz fit, aber er stupste Boerne wach, der neben ihm lag und sie frühstückten schnell zwei Aspirin und einen Kuss, bevor sie zum Tatort fuhren.


	4. Scheinwerfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Romantik/Intimität  
> Challenge: (Un)erwiderte Liebe/sich nach jemanden verzehren  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 1749

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ging ja mal nicht so glatt wie sonst. 105 Minuten seltsames Gefasel  
> 

 

Boerne warf noch schnell sein Sakko über, bevor er nach der Mappe auf seinem Schreibtisch griff.  
  
„Alberich“, rief er durch sein Büro in den Obduktionssaal, „stellen Sie keinen Unfug an! Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da.“ Er versuchte sich mit der Mappe in der Hand noch schnell das Sakko vorne zuzuknöpfen, was aber nicht ging. Gerade wollte er sich die Mappe zwischen die Zähne klemmen, da betrat Frau Haller sein Büro.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich das mal machen, Chef.“ Und er akzeptierte bereitwillig, dass seine Assistentin ihm das Jackett zuknöpfte. Da hatte sie ja auch die richtige Körpergröße für.  
  
„Schick sehen Sie aus.“ Sie strich ihm noch einmal schnell das Jackett glatt und begutachtete den Sitz seiner Krawatte.  
Boerne nickte nur.  
  
„Ich bin spät dran.“ Dann eilte er durch das Büro und die Halle zum Ausgang seines Leichenkellers.  
  
Die Einsatzbesprechung war für drei Uhr angesetzt und es war schon fünf vor drei. Er würde zu spät kommen und wieder giftige Blicke von Thiel herunterschlucken müssen. Dabei hatte er sich so sehr vorgenommen heute pünktlich zu erscheinen, aber dann hatte er nach einem besonders hartnäckigen Kampf mit einem Brustkorb, der sich nur sehr schwer öffnen ließ, etwas Blut auf sein Hemd gekriegt und es erst im letzten Moment bemerkt.  
  
Zum Glück hatte er immer Ersatz im Büro für genau solche Fälle. Aber dann hatte erst kein Hemd so richtig zu seinem Sakko passen wollen und er hatte hin und her überlegt, was er jetzt anziehen sollte und so war es immer später geworden. Schließlich hatte er Hemd und Krawatte dann so gewechselt, dass es wieder passte.  
  
Und Alberich hatte es gefallen, also würde es ihm doch auch ... Boerne schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nicht dran denken. Nicht wieder dran denken. Das war nicht gut. Je mehr er daran dachte, desto wichtiger wurde es in seinem Kopf. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. War eh schon viel zu wichtig geworden. Aber gleich würden sie sich ja sehen. Das linderte den Wundbrand immer etwas. Wie ein kühlendes Gel auf einem Insektenstich.  
  
Boerne stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr die paar hundert Meter zum Präsidium. Eigentlich konnte man das auch laufen, aber er war spät dran. Ungeduldig drückte er den Knopf zum Fahrstuhl. Thiel mochte es nicht, wenn er zu spät kam. Da hatten sie sich schon mehrfach drüber gestritten. Die Worte „Diva“ und „Großer Auftritt“ waren dabei gefallen und er hatte zurückgebissen. Dabei wollte er sich doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr mit Thiel streiten. Aber irgendwie lief es dann doch immer darauf hinaus.  
  
Er straffte sich noch einmal kurz, bevor er in den Konferenzraum ging. Alle anderen waren schon versammelt und Thiel warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Schussicheres Gesicht aufsetzen.  
  
„Na, da beehrt uns der Herr Professor ja doch noch mit seiner Anwesenheit.“ Thiels Stimme war genervt. Aber mit einer Art Routine. Routiniert genervt. So wie er halt immer mit Boerne sprach. Das hatte sich bei ihnen so als Umgangston eingependelt. Könnte schlimmer sein.  
  
Boerne drückte die Schultern zurück und ging nach vorne. Er gab Nadeshda schnell die Hand und setzte sich dann neben Thiel. Der andere warf ihm nochmal einen strengen Blick zu, bevor er begann die ersten Ergebnisse der versammelten Mannschaft zu präsentieren.  
  
Boernes Augen folgten Thiels Ausführungen. Das hieß, sie folgten eigentlich eher den Ausführungen von Thiels Händen, die mal mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch auflagen, mal durch die Luft fuhren, um den ein oder anderen Punkt besonders zu betonen. Der andere stand neben ihm und Boerne spürte schon wieder diese ... Sogwirkung. Wie Eisenspäne, die von einem Magneten angezogen wurden. Thiels Stimme floss sein Kehle hinunter wie ein guter Rotwein und er lehnte sich zurück und genoss. Aus seiner Position konnte er nur die rechte Seite des anderen sehen, aber das war ja auch besser als gar nichts.  
  
Sein Blick fuhr an Thiels Armen auf und ab. Er trug heute wieder diesen grob gestrickten braunen Pullover, den er so gerne mochte. Seine Ärmel waren hochgeschoben und die blaue Jeans darunter schon ziemlich abgetragen. Und Boerne konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Wie war das passiert? Er war doch sonst immer so bedacht auf das äußere Erscheinungsbild - bei sich selber und bei anderen Leuten. Die Optik war ihm wichtig. Bei allem.  
  
Und dennoch gab es nichts, was er anziehender fand, als diesen zu kurz geratenen, übergewichtigen Mann, mit der Adlernase und diesem Unterbiss. Dessen Unterlippe immer ein wenig vorstand und der meistens so grimmig schaute. Und diese Hände, die so dicke Finger hatten. Gar nicht ästhetisch, aber Boerne wünschte sich gerade so sehr von diesen Händen berührt zu werden. Wünschte sich, dass diese festen runden Finger über die weiche Haut an seiner Hüfte fuhren, sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahmen und ihm dann in die Augen schauten, bevor diese widerspenstigen Lippen endlich seine berührten.  
  
Diese Lippen, die jetzt gerade Worte wie Verdachtsmomente, Druckmittel, Beweislage und Observation formten. Hier war Thiel in seinem Element. Der andere war ja nun beileibe kein geborener Sprecher, aber in diesem Kreis hier mit den Kollegen, da fühlte er sich sicher. Da war er der Chef und benahm sich auch so. Er teilte Aufgaben ein, fasste Ergebnisse zusammen, erteilte Befehle und organisierte das weitere Vorgehen. Und Boernes Augen brannten.  
  
Als er zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, dass er während einer Besprechung nicht mehr Thiels Worten, sondern dessen Gesten und Lippen gefolgt war, hatte er sich streng gerügt und sich versprochen, dass das nie wieder vorkommen würde. Und dann war Thiel ein paar Tage später im Institut gewesen und sie hatten gemeinsam noch einmal die Todesursache und weitere Ergebnisse besprochen und da war es ihm dann schon wieder passiert. Thiel hatte geredet und er hatte sich in dessen Augen total verloren.  
  
Dieses unfassbare blau. So leuchtend, selbst bei schwachem Licht. Als ob die Lichtquelle direkt hinter den Augen lag und nicht von außen kam. Und wahrscheinlich war das auch so. Thiel leuchtete von innen. Und da hatte Boerne dann erschüttert festgestellt, dass ihm die äußere Erscheinung des anderen gar nicht missfiel. Im Gegenteil. Der Bauch und das Doppelkinn und all die Falten und die dicken Finger und die abgetragenen Klamotten und die ungekämmten Haare. Das alles missfiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Das Leuchten, was aus dem Inneren des anderen zu kommen schien, ließ ihn in Boernes Augen wie das schönste Wesen erscheinen, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Und nachdem Thiel dann an dem Tag wieder gegangen war, hatte Boerne sich erstmal setzen müssen.  
  
„Professor?“ Boerne schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.  
  
„Ja.“ Er wusste gar nicht, was er gefragt worden war, aber die Automatik in seinem Gehirn hatte _Ja_ als erstes vorgeschlagen und da hatte er es halt einfach gesagt.  
  
„Wir wären jetzt soweit, um ihre Ergebnisse zu hören, wenn es Ihnen genehm ist.“ Thiels Stimme war sarkastisch.  
  
„Gut.“ Er stand auf, während Thiel ihn etwas verwirrt ansah und sich dann setzte.  
  
Zum Glück schaltete sein Gehirn sofort auf Autopilot und er lieferte den Ergebnisbericht seiner Autopsie ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten ab. Nachdem die Besprechung beendet war, packte er seine Notizen wieder in die Mappe zurück, aber als er gerade gehen wollte, packte Thiel ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Moment noch.“  
  
Boerne gehorchte automatisch und blieb stehen, während der Raum sich leerte und alle anderen Kollegen wieder an ihre Schreibtische oder in die Einsatzwagen zurückkehrten. Als der letzte Polizist den Raum verlassen hatte, ging Thiel zur Tür und schloss sie. Boerne spürte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Was sollte das denn werden? Er versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen, bevor der andere merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Thiel drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
  
„Boerne, was soll das? Kriegen Sie nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit? Ist das eine Art mir zu zeigen, das Sie meine Autorität nicht anerkennen? Was immer es ist, das muss aufhören, ja?“ Thiel stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bereit zum Kampf.  
  
„Ich ...“, Boerne wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der Angriff kam ja nicht ganz überraschend, aber diesmal hatte er keine Parade geplant. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Degen aus dem Schaft gezogen.  
  
„Boerne, Mann, das geht so nicht weiter. Sie kommen immer zu spät zu Meetings, Sie hören mir ganz offensichtlich nicht zu, interessieren sich nur für Ihren eigenen Kram und nicht für die Ergebnisse des Teams. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn in Zukunft Frau Haller zu diesen Besprechungen kommen würde, wo Sie ja so offensichtlich keinen Bock drauf haben.“  
  
„Ich ...“, Boerne wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Thiel hatte ja nicht einmal Unrecht. Er hatte ihm nicht zugehört. Er hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht zugehört, weil er nur seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Gedanken, die er niemals mit dem anderen würde teilen können.  
  
„Boerne?“ Thiel klang schon wieder total genervt. „Sie hören mir schon wieder nicht zu.“  
  
Boernes Augen versuchten sich auf die des anderen zu fokussieren. Wieso leuchteten die eigentlich immer so? Kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.  
  
„Ihre Augen leuchten zu hell.“ Boerne starrte Thiel an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht gerade gesagt, oder?  
Thiel starrte verdattert zurück.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ihre Augen. Die sind so ... blau.“ Wenn er jetzt eh dabei war, konnte er auch gleich das Kind in den Brunnen werfen.  
Thiel starrte ihn immer noch verständnislos an.  
  
„Soll das ... Was soll das heißen? Sie hören mir nicht zu, weil meine Augen blau sind? Was ist das denn für eine neue Art der Diskriminierung?“ Thiel klang irgendwie verwirrt und auch ein wenig misstrauisch.

Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an und fast als es schien als ob der andere verstanden hatte, was Boerne sagen wollte, da ging hinter Thiel die Tür auf und Nadeshda streckte ihren Kopf in den Konferenzraum.  
  
„Chef? Wir haben den Vater des Opfers da .. mit Anwalt.“ Sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Dann gingen ihre Augen kurz zu Boerne und sie merkte wohl, dass hier gerade etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Wollte nur ... Bescheid sagen.“ Und damit verschwand ihr Kopf wieder und sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Thiel starrte einen Moment auf die Tür und dann gingen seine Augen zurück zu Boerne, aber er blickte dem anderen nicht direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
„Also, ich muss jetzt ...“, Thiel zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.  
  
Boerne nickte und er hob sein Kinn ein wenig. Haltung bewahren. Thiel legte eine Hand auf den Türgriff und drehte sich dann aber noch einmal halb zu dem anderen um, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen.  
  
„Wenn es Ihnen hilft, dann ...“, Thiel zögerte einen kurzen Moment und schien sich dann aber nochmal zusammenzureißen. „Also, Ihre Augen sind auch ... zu hell.“ Das war jetzt eher sachlich als poetisch aber Boerne wusste in dem Moment, was hinter diesen Worten stand.  
  
Ihre Augen leuchteten nur füreinander so hell.


	5. Klar Schiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Kink/Smut - für's Team  
> Challenge: Zusehen  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 2501

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, okay, ich glaube ich habe diesmal die Challenge verfehlt. Aber sowas von. Irgendwie bin ich am Zusehen hängengeblieben und darum geht's auch ... irgendwie. Aber ich wollte es trotzdem posten, weil ich es mag :) Mal wieder mit Episodenbezug zu "Erkläre Chimäre"  
> 

 

„Na Chef?“ Nadeshda stand von ihrem Schreibstisch auf und schwang sich ihre Jacke über. „Wollen Sie nicht auch langsam Feierabend machen?“  
  
Thiel sah zu ihr auf und brummelte etwas Unverständliches. Natürlich wollte er gerne Feierabend machen. Hatte er schon vor einer Stunde gewollt. Aber Boerne hatte heute Mittag bei ihm angerufen und gesagt, dass er ihm am Körper des Opfers eine wichtige Spur zeigen musste. Thiel hatte natürlich argumentiert, dass der Professor das auch gerne in seinen Bericht schreiben und den dann per Hauspost zu ihm schicken konnte, aber Boerne hatte darauf beharrt, dass der andere sich das persönlich ansehen musste.  
  
Thiel hatte daraufhin irgendwas von später oder morgen genuschelt und Boerne hatte beleidigt aufgelegt. Seit der Sache mit Gustav und der vorgetäuschten Ehe war der Kontakt zwischen ihnen noch schwieriger geworden als vorher schon. Thiel wandte sich nur noch in absoluten Notfällen an Boerne, vermied ihn wo es nur ging und rief auch nicht zurück, wenn Boerne eine Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox hinterließ.  
  
Ganz genau erklären konnte er sein Verhalten nicht, aber irgendwie war ihm das alles immer noch schrecklich unangenehm. Frau Klemm, die über ihre angebliche Liaison lauthals gelacht hatte. Nadeshda, die ihm immer wieder neugierige Blicke zugeworfen hatte und Boerne, der ... der einfach so tat, als wäre das alles nichts worüber man sich aufregen müsste.  
  
Na ja, der musste ja auch nicht jeden Tag den Spießrutenlauf durch das Präsidium machen und von jedem dritten Kollegen darauf angesprochen werden, ob er denn die Flitterwochen genossen hatte, ob er denn Nachwuchs plane oder ob sein Mann denn die Frau in der Beziehung wäre. So ein totaler Unfug. Und Thiel war schon reichlich genervt von allem.  
  
Er hoffte einfach, dass sich die Wogen wieder glätteten, wenn er ein paar Wochen den Namen Boerne nicht in den Mund nahm, nicht auf die blöden Witze reagierte, die ihm an den Kopf geworfen wurden, und den anderen vor allem so wenig wie möglich sah. Nur dass Boerne das Konzept nicht ganz verstanden hatte und fast täglich bei ihm anrief, einfach unangekündigt im Präsidium reinschneite und abends vermutlich schon hinter seiner Wohnungstür lauerte bis Thiel nach Hause kam, um ihn dann auch noch mit irgendeinem Unfug wegen ihres aktuellen Falls zu belagern.  
  
„Chef?“ Nadeshda stand immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn mit etwas schiefgelegtem Kopf zweifelnd an.  
  
„Äh, ja ja, ich mach auch gleich Schluß. Muss hier nur noch schnell was fertigmachen.“ Und er zeigte vage über die Akten, die auf seinem Schreibtisch verteilt waren, aber von denen er in der letzten Stunde keine einzige auch nur geöffnet hatte, weil er in Gedanken nur damit beschäftigt gewesen war, wie er es heute vermeiden konnte Boerne noch sehen zu müssen.  
  
Vielleicht konnte er ein paar Nächte bei seinem Vater pennen? Auf der anderen Seite stritten sie sich auch nach maximal einer Stunde schon und da klang die Aussicht auf ein paar Tage mit seinem Vater nicht besonders verlockend. Gab es denn nicht irgendjemanden, mit dem er sich so nahe stand, dass er um vorübergehendes Obdach bitten konnte, mit dem er sich aber nicht nach ein paar Stunden schon so zerstritten hatte, dass der Rest des Aufenthalts in kaltem Schweigen verlief?  
  
Ihm fiel niemand ein.  
  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Thiel in Gedanken. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.“ Und dann stand er endlich auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke, um den längst überfälligen Gang in die Rechtsmedzin endlich anzutreten. Es fühlte sich an wie der Gang zum Schafott.  
  
Er bummelte absichtlich auf dem kurzen Weg, aber selbst die kleinsten Schritte konnten nicht vermeiden, dass er schlußendlich doch vor der Tür des Instituts stand und noch einmal tief durchatmen musste, bevor er das Gebäude betrat. Der Pförtner begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken und einer halb erhobenen Hand und er hob kurz das Kinn. Mehr brachte er nicht zustande.  
  
Das die ganze Sache mit ihm und Boerne auch so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war irgendwie. Es war doch eigentlich alles gut gewesen, bevor der andere auf die aberwitzige Idee gekommen war seinem Onkel vorzuspielen sie wären ein Ehepaar. Na ja, vielleicht war nicht alles _gut_ gewesen, aber zumindestens erträglich. Sie hatten sich schon ziemlich oft gestritten in letzter Zeit, aber das war ja nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und Boerne wirkte auch irgendwie immer unausgeglichener. Seine Art mit Frau Haller umzugehen wurde zusehends rauher und auch mit anderen Menschen zeigte er immer weniger Geduld.  
Was das Alleinsein so mit einem machte ...  
  
Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf als er den Knopf im Fahrstuhl drückte, um in den Keller hinunterzufahren. Er vermutete ja, dass die Einsamkeit und der fehlende Kontakt mit anderen Menschen dazu führen konnte, dass man auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise verrohte. Vielleicht gab es da einen wissenschaftlichen Zusammenhang zwischen niemals gestreichelt werden und einer Verhärtung der Haut.  
  
Fast hätte er aufgelacht. Über was für einen Unfug er manchmal so nachdachte. Das war doch wirklich Blödsinn. Er selber war auch schon seit seiner Ehe nicht mehr gestreichelt worden und es hatte ihm ja schließlich auch nicht geschadet. Auch wenn er ab und zu mal das Bedürfnis verspürte einfach nur in den Arm genommen zu werden. Einfach nur so. Gar nichts sexuelles. Nur mal so festhalten.  
  
Mann, jetzt wurde er jawohl total schnulzig hier. Hatte doch auch all die Jahre ohne geklappt. Und er war ja auch nicht verroht. Nur einsam. Manchmal.  
  
Thiel seufzte und stieg im Untergeschoß wieder aus. Was für ein Scheiß war das eigentlich, wenn der einzige wirkliche zwischenmenschliche Kontakt in seinem Leben mit einem Kollegen war, den er noch nicht mal mochte, der ihm ständig auf den Geist ging, sich ungefragt in seine Aneglegenheiten mischte und überhaupt immer viel zu viel Arbeitsspeicher in seinem Hirn belegte. Wenn sich das mal ein Psychologe genauer anschaute, dann würde der sicherlich einen Heidenspaß daran haben.  
  
Heute wirkte der lange Gang bis zum Obduktionssaal irgendwie noch länger. Thiel versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was ihn gleich erwartete. Nicht vorher schon in seinem Kopf den Streit durchzuspielen, den sie gleich unweigerlich wieder haben würden. Er hatte festgestellt, wenn er das machte, dann kam es auch mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit wirklich zum Streit, weil er dann gedanklich schon so aufgekratzt war. Wenn er es einfach auf sich zukommen ließ, dann schafften sie es ab und zu auch mal ohne sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen miteinander umzugehen.  
  
Nachdem der Mordfall Luis Bensao geklärt worden war, hatten sie sich noch lautstark hier im Flur darüber gestritten, ob Thiel den Ehering jetzt von der Feuerwehr abknipsen ließ oder nicht. Dann hatte Boerne irgendwann einfach nach seiner Hand gegriffen und sie unter einen der Seifenspender in der Rechtsmedizin gehalten und Flüssigseife auf dem Finger verteilt und dann unten die Haut am Gelenk festgehalten und den Ring nach oben weggedreht. Ging dann eigentlich auch ganz leicht. Das Problem war eigentlich gewesen, dass Thiels Haut am Finger sich zum ersten Fingergelenk hin immer so gestaucht hatte, dass der den Ring nicht mehr darüberschieben konnte. Und dann hatte Boerne den Ring unter fließendes Wasser gehalten, sorgfältig mit einem Papierhandtuch abgetupft und wieder in seiner Kitteltasche verschwinden lassen.  
  
Und damit war die Sache doch eigentlich beendet gewesen. Hatte Thiel gedacht. Aber jetzt kam es ihm so vor, als ob dadurch der ganze Berg ihrer ... ja - Bekanntschaft, Freundschaft oder was auch immer - erst ins Rutschen geraten war. Plötzlich war der Boden unter ihm nicht mehr fest gewesen. Risse hatten sich gebildet und der ganze Müll, den sie so über Jahre angesammelt hatten war ins Wanken geraten.  
  
Und dass, was er durch die Risse unter seinen Füßen sehen konnte, behagte ihm auch gar nicht. Da lagen vor allem lauter Dinge rum _über die man mal Reden müsste_. Und da hatte er eigentlich sowas von gar keine Lust zu.  
  
Thiel drückte die Tür zum Obduktionssaal auf und blieb dann in der halboffenen Tür stehen. Auf der anderen Seite war schon alles dunkel. Hm, war Frau Haller denn schon nach Hause gegangen? So früh? Thiel schaute im Schein des Lichts aus dem Korridor auf seine Uhr. Schon halb sieben. Da wäre er normalerweise auch schon zu Hause. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Seit dem Augenblick, in dem Boerne ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, gab es kein normalerweise mehr. Nichts war mehr normal seitdem. Und Thiel hasste das.  
  
Er ging unentschlossen ein paar Schritte in den dunklen Saal hinein und sah dann ganz am Ende des großen Raumes ein schwaches Licht brennen. Boernes Schreibtischlampe. Alle anderen Lichter hatte er schon gelöscht, nur die Lampe brannte noch. Ob der andere einfach vergessen hatte sie auszumachen? Thiel kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. Nein, Boerne saß noch an seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
Thiel drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, aber dann drehte er sich wieder zurück. Irgendwann würde er sich den Leichnam und die Spuren anschauen müssen. Da kam er nicht drumrum. Und Ermittlungen verschleppen wegen privater Differenzen ... das war so enorm unprofessionell, das konnte nicht einmal er sich leisten. Also lieber jetzt hinter sich bringen. Thiel überlegte für einen Moment, ob er das Licht anmachen sollte, aber dann beschloss er im Dunkeln weiterzugehen. Bevor er jetzt hier noch ewig nach dem Schalter suchen musste.  
  
Natürlich wusste er genau, warum er das Licht nicht anmachte und mit dem Finden des Schalters hatte es nichts zu tun. Er wollte Boerne nicht die Chance geben sich auf sein Erscheinen vorzubereiten. Er wollte gleich die Oberhand haben, wenn er in der Tür des Büros stand. Überraschungsmoment. Dann war der andere sofort in der Defensive. Beliebte Kriegstaktik. Und was anderes war das hier zwischen ihnen, wenn nicht Krieg.  
  
Thiel hielt sich eng an den Mauern, die die einzelnen Buchten des Obduktionssaals voneinander trennten, damit Boerne ihn nicht kommen sah, aber dadurch, dass der andere im Lichtschein saß, würde er sowieso nichts in der Dunkelheit um ihn herum sehen können. Taktischer Vorteil Nummer zwei.  
  
Als er dem Büro näher kam, konnte er jetzt schon Boernes Gestalt deutlicher erkennen. Der andere saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt. Thiel schob sich vorsichtig an die gläsernen Scheiben des Büros heran, ohne dass der andere ihn sehen konnte. Warum er jetzt plötzlich so heimlich hier herumschlich konnte er nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht war es etwas in Boernes Haltung, das ihn davon abhielt direkt ins Büro zu platzen.  
  
Der andere lehnte sich jetzt in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und sorgte damit dafür, dass sie etwas wild in alle Richtungen abstanden. Thiel fand das sehr witzig und musste ein wenig Grinsen. Der sonst so _perfekte_ Professor mal ganz verstrubbelt.  
  
Boernes Kittel war vorne offen und hing ihm zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers hinunter, so dass der Blick auf sein Oberhemd und seine Krawatte freilag. Thiels Blick ging an dem Oberkörper des andere hinunter. Ein bisschen Bauch hatte der andere ja schon. Nur ein wenig. Ganz weich war der bestimmt. Thiel schüttelte erschrocken seinen Kopf und stoppte dann aber sofort wieder. Was wenn Boerne die Bewegung trotz der Dunkelheit sah?  
  
In dem Moment wanderte Boernes Hand zu seiner Hose und Thiel erstarrte. Aber der andere ließ die Finger nur in die Hosentasche gleiten und holte etwas aus ihr heraus. Woran er auch immer gleich dachte ... Thiel rügte sich innerlich. Nur weil er selber ab und zu dem Druck nachgab und seine Funktionstüchtigkeit überprüfte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass alle Männer das taten. Obwohl er schon davon ausging, dass auch Boerne  von Zeit zu Zeit die Rohre durchpusten musste, aus rein physischer Notwendigkeit.  
  
Aber wenn er sich das jetzt so überlegte, dann wollte er da wirklich nicht drüber nachdenken. Eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nicht über Boerne in Zusammenhang mit irgendeiner Art von sexueller Handlung nachdenken. Eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nicht über Boerne nachdenken. Und tat es doch ständig. Und da wollte er auch lieber nicht drüber nachdenken.  
  
Währenddessen lag sein Blick immer noch auf Boerne, der jetzt das kleine Ding in seiner Hand liebevoll streichelte. Sein Blick war ganz weich und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm der Gegenstand viel bedeutete. Vielleicht sollte er besser gehen, bevor der andere mitbekam, dass er gerade beobachtet wurde. Aber dann bewegte er sich doch keinen Millimeter, sondern sah zu, wie Boerne mit der anderen Hand nach dem Gegenstand griff und auf einen Mechanismus drückte.  
  
In dem Moment wusste Thiel was das Ding war. Der Ring. Das war genau derselbe Kasten, den Boerne ihm vor die Nase gehalten hatte, als er abends in dessen Wohnung gewesen war und Gustav schon im Wohnzimmer gestanden und telefoniert hatte. Thiels Augen klebten an dem kleinen Kästchen. Innen drin waren zwei Ringe. Der eine steckte wie vorgesehen in dem Schlitz im roten Samt und der andere lag einfach lose oben auf.  
  
Boerne hob vorsichtig den oben liegenden Ring aus dem Kasten und steckte ihn sich an den Finger. Thiels Herz war sich nicht sicher, ob es schneller oder gar nicht mehr schlagen sollte und das Ergebnis war ein Zwischending, was Thiel den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Er spürte, wie sein Brustkorb sich zusammenzog und sein Kopf ganz seltsam leer wurde. Er konnte nichts mehr denken. Keine Gedanken formten sich zu sinnvollen Zusammenhängen. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter.  
  
Seine Augen lagen immer noch auf Boernes Händen, die jetzt fast zärtlich den zweiten Ring aus dem Kästchen nahmen und ihn langsam um sich selbst drehten. Ein Daumen fuhr sanft über das mattgoldene Material. Streichelte liebevoll die Konturen des Rings.  
In dem Moment glaubte Thiel ein Geräusch zu hören und sein Blick ging hoch zu Boernes Gesicht. Doch der andere weinte jetzt absolut geräuschlos und er merkte, dass der Ton aus seiner eigenen Kehle entwichen war. Er konnte sehen, wie Boerne krampfhaft versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken und der Boden unter ihm gab nach. Die Risse wurden zu Schlünden und er fiel und fiel. Und er lief und lief.  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand er wieder vor dem Institut und war geschockt von der Helligkeit. Fast sieben und natürlich war es noch hell. Wie er hierher gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Unter seinen Füßen gab es keine ebene Fläche mehr auf der er stehen konnte. Alles bestand nur noch aus flüssigem Gestein.  
  
Boerne hatte über ihren Ringen geweint. Und Thiel hätte fast mitgeweint. Wie hatten sie sich so verfahren? Jetzt machten auch die letzten Wochen plötzlich Sinn. Boernes stetige Versuche ihn zu sehen und seine eigenen verzweifelten Versuche nichts zu sehen. Die Augen zu verschließen vor allem was sie bereits gesehen hatten. Blicke, die er nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf löschen konnte und Berührungen, die er nicht mehr von seiner Haut löschen konnte.  
  
Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass er nach Hause wankte wie in einem schweren Sturm. Die Tampen schlugen ihm bei starkem Seegang fast ins Gesicht und er musste sich an der Reeling festhalten. Zuerst konnte er im Nebel in seinem Kopf nichts mehr erkennen, doch je länger er ging, desto klarer wurde das Wetter und desto stärker blies der Wind in Richtung Hafen. Vielleicht würde er noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen, aber dann würde er ganz sicher klar Schiff machen.


	6. Richtig verbunden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Crack/Humor   
> Challenge: Telefonsex  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 2452

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na ja, nicht besonders erfindungsreich aber dafür mal wieder wirklich auf den Challenge bezogen :)  
> 

 

„Ist der Professor denn gar nicht im Hause?“ Thiels Stimme klang ihm selber etwas fremd in dem großen Obduktionssaal.  
Frau Haller schaute ihn von ihrem Standort auf der kleinen Leiter an, während sie den zertrümmerten Schädel der Leiche unter ihr analysierte.  
  
„Hat er Ihnen gar nichts erzählt?“ Sie schaute etwas ungläubig und Thiel blätterte in seinem Kopf schnell alle kürzlich mit Boerne stattgefundenen Gespräche durch, um einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, warum der andere heute nicht auf der Arbeit war, aber es fiel ihm nichts ein. Vielleicht hatte Boerne ihm auch einfach nicht gesagt, dass er sich Urlaub genommen hatte. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Tagen noch häufiger als sonst gestritten.  
  
„Nö.“  
  
Frau Haller ließ die Lupe wegschwingen, mit der sie den Skalp der jungen Frau betrachtet hatte.  
  
„Er ist doch das ganze Wochenende auf dem Symposium für die Pathophysiologischen Aspekte von Elektroschockwaffen in Salzburg. Klang ganz spannend. Man erkennt dann die Auswirkungen dieser Waffen an den Leichen schneller. Könnte mal wichtig sein.“ Sie grinste breit.  
  
Thiel fand überhaupt nicht, dass das spannend klang, aber er musste sich die Kadaver ja auch nicht jeden Tag ansehen. Er schüttelte sich. Wie hielt Frau Haller den Beruf überhaupt aus? Besser nicht genauer nachfragen.  
  
„Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich dran.“ Sie lächelte ihm von der Leiter aus zu. Gedankenlesen gehörte also offenbar auch zur  
Ausbildung bei Rechtsmedizinern.  
  
Boerne war also nicht nur heute, sondern auch noch das ganze Wochenende weg. Was ein Segen. Er bat Frau Haller noch schnell ihm den vorläufigen Bericht möglichst schnell zuzuschicken und verabschiedete sich dann ins Wochenende.  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Präsidium lächelte er beim Radfahren. Zweieinhalb Tag ohne Boerne. Was eine Ruhe das sein würde. Er würde nicht morgens um acht mit Lohengrin geweckt werden. Keine endlosen Diskussionen über wo er sein Fahrrad vor dem Haus anschließen durfte und wo nicht. Keine schneidenden Bemerkungen im Hausflur, wenn er mal wieder im T-Shirt von gestern zum Brötchenholen ging. Einfach machen können was er wollte. Paradiesisch.  
  
Xxx  
  
Am Samstag abend lag er quer über der Couch und hasste einfach alles.  
  
Der vorläufige Obduktionsbericht von Frau Haller hatte mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als beantwortet und Boerne war nicht da zum Fragen. Sonst war das immer so, dass er einfach drüben bei dem anderen klingeln konnte, wenn etwas unklar war und sie dann gemeinsam bei einem Glas Wein die Ergebnisse nochmal durchsprachen. Boerne erklärte ihm das umständliche Medizinerdeutsch und Thiel schilderte Boerne die Untersuchungsergebnisse aus der SOKO. Und jetzt ging das nicht, weil Boerne auf diesem Scheiß-Arsch-Kack-Kongress war und er hier alleine rumhing. Allein allein. Alles Mist.  
  
Das war doch scheiße. Thiel fluchte ins Sofakissen. Dann stand er auf und griff nach dem Telefon.  
  
„Ja, äh, Moinsen Frau Haller.“ Nicht dass es nicht eigentlich abends war, aber Moin konnte man ja schließlich immer sagen.  
  
„Nanu, Herr Thiel? Ist etwas Wichtiges? Sonst rufen Sie nie so spät an einem Samstagabend an, wo man ja möglicherweise _nicht alleine_ ist.“ Frau Haller betonte die Worte „nicht alleine“ so auffällig, dass er sich schon denken konnte wer von ihnen beiden hier gerade nicht alleine war. Na toll. Jetzt wollte er nur schnell die Untersuchungsergebnisse erklärt bekommen und dann hatte Frau Haller ausgerechnet jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
„Äh, ja ... ich wollte auch gar nicht stören.“ Wie kam er da jetzt bloß wieder raus? „Ich wollte nur ... haben Sie die Telefonnummer von dem Hotel in dem Boerne in Salzburg wohnt? Ich müsste da eben kurz was mit ihm besprechen.“  
Puh, gerettet.  
  
„Vom Hotel? Warum rufen Sie ihn nicht auf dem Handy an. Das geht doch einfacher.“ Ihre Stimme klang verwirrt. Ah, Mist, daran hatte er nicht gedacht.  
  
„Äh, ja ... Mensch, hab‘ ich voll vergessen.“ Er lachte ein wenig unsicher. Die dachte bestimmt jetzt er wäre betrunken oder sowas. Dabei hatte er nur ein Bier getrunken. Sein Blick ging zum Couchtisch. Ups, na ja, zwei.  
  
„Ja, äh, dann will ich auch nicht weiter stören. Gute Nacht.“ Thiel hörte Frau Hallers Erwiderung schon fast gar nicht mehr, sondern legte gleich auf. Na, das war ja super gelaufen. Da hatte er sich ja jetzt mal eben gerade total blamiert.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und schaute dann auf die Uhr. Halb zehn. Ob Boerne da schon wieder in seinem Hotelzimmer war? Oder ob der andere noch mit den Kollegen in einer Bar saß und sie sich gegenseitig bescheuerte Leichenwitze an den Kopf warfen?  
  
Er beschloss einfach noch ein wenig fernzusehen und sich abzulenken. Vielleicht ja auch noch ein Bier zu trinken. Er taperte zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich noch ein Bier aus dem Fach. Dann stellte er es wieder zurück. Das war sicher nicht gut hier abends alleine auf der Couch zu sitzen und mehr als zwei Bier zu trinken. Dann nahm er es wieder heraus und öffnete den Verschluss. Scheiß drauf.  
  
Um halb elf griff er dann nach seinem Handy, weil er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Er drückte auf Boernes Kontakt und klingelte bei dem anderen durch, doch wie erwartet ging keiner ran. Mist. Thiel stand von der Couch auf, drückte die Fernbedienung auf aus und machte sich fertig fürs Bett.  
  
Wie lange er da dann so gelegen hatte, konnte hinterher nicht mehr sagen, aber irgendwann war seine Hand nach unten unter den Bund seiner Unterhose gewandert und er hatte ganz langsam angefangen sich zu streicheln. War ja nix dabei. Machte er ja öfter. Nicht so gern im Bett, weil ihm das zu intim war. Da war das Alleinsein hinterher immer schlimmer als unter der Dusche.  
In dem Moment klingelte sein Handy. Mist. Er zog die Hand wieder aus seiner Hose und versuchte das brummende und klingelnde Etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zu befreien. Warum legte er die Hose auch immer so weit weg vom Bett? Er streckte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Fußboden abstützend nach dem kleinen Klamottenhaufen und fischte sein Handy aus der Tasche.  
  
„Ja, Thiel.“  
  
„Ah, Guten Abend Herr Thiel. Boerne hier.“  
  
Und da war er wieder vollständig wach. Was wollte der denn jetzt um die Uhrzeit? Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja den anderen vorhin angerufen und der wahrscheinlich den verpassten Anruf auf dem Display gesehen hatte. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er noch genau gewollt hatte und versuchte sich nicht daran zu erinnern, was er eigentlich jetzt gerade tun würde während er an Boerne dachte, wenn der andere ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte.  
  
„Ah, hallo, ja, äh ...“ Heute übertraf er sich mal wieder an Eloquenz.  
  
„Sie hatten versucht mich zu erreichen? Soll ich Ihnen die Ergebnisse der Autopsie übersetzen?“ Das der auch immer so frech sein musste. Thiel ließ den Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen.  
  
„Ja, ich hatte vorhin versucht Frau Haller zu erreichen, aber die hatte keine Zeit.“ Nicht dass Boerne auf so einem Kongress wirklich Zeit hatte, aber egal. Der andere hatte ja schließlich angerufen. Sein Problem.  
  
„Hm, ich habe gerade noch mit ihr telefoniert und sie sagte so etwas ähnliches. Dann sagte sie noch, dass wir doch lieber direkt miteinander und nicht über sie kommunizieren sollten, denn sie habe Besseres zu tun, als unsere Probleme zu entwirren und hat aufgelegt.“  
  
Hm, Thiel fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Da hatte sie wohl nicht ganz Unrecht.  
  
„Und was können Sie mir jetzt zu den Ergebnissen sagen?“  
  
„Nichts. Frau Haller war nicht mehr bereit mir den Bericht _um diese Uhrzeit_ zuzumailen und ich habe noch keinen Einblick darauf gehabt. Zudem war sie auch nicht mehr bereit mit mir _um diese Uhrzeit_ darüber zu sprechen und war dann aber sehr bereit den Hörer aufzulegen.“  
  
Thiel lachte ein wenig. Die Arme. Es war ja auch nicht leicht mit Boerne. Er wusste gerade gar nicht, ob er das charmant oder nervig finden sollte. Vielleicht sollte er das besser gar nichts finden, während sein Glied immer noch ziemlich bockig in seiner Unterhose lag und gar nicht brav schlafen gehen wollte, so wie er sich das gerade wünschte. Er legte sich das Handy in die andere Hand und fuhr schnell in die Unterhose, um das verklemmte Glied ein wenig gerade zu rücken.  
  
„Was machen Sie gerade?“ Boernes Stimme klang beiläufig. Thiel zog schnell die Hand wieder zurück. Der andere konnte ihn doch nicht sehen, oder? Nein, das war unmöglich.  
  
„Äh, ich war eigentlich schon im Bett.“  
  
„Mh.“  
  
Thiel versuchte seine Gedanken wieder einzufangen. Ob Boerne wohl auch schon im Bett lag?  
  
„Ich auch.“ Boerne gähnte.  
  
„Ja ... dann lass ich Sie mal schlafen.“ Während ich mir noch schnell einen runterhole bevor ich platze, dachte er augenrollend.  
  
„Gibt es denn sonst was Neues zum Fall?“ Boerne klang nicht so, als ob er bereitwillig auflegen würde und Thiel seufzte ganz leicht.  
  
„Also, wir haben den Kreis der Verdächtigen auf fünf reduzieren können. Der Bruder des Mädchens war wohl nachweislich mit seiner Pfadfindergruppe in einem Sommerlager.“  
  
„Mh-hm.“ Boernes Stimme klang so nah dran als läge der andere neben ihm.  
  
Thiel versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Es kam ja ab und zu vor, dass sie abends spät noch telefonierten und manchmal war Boerne dabei auch gar nicht weit weg. Nur drüben bei sich in seiner Wohnung. Und Thiel lag hier nur ein paar Meter entfernt und sie sprachen noch über einen Fall und Boernes Stimme flüsterte schläfrig in sein Ohr und nach diesen Telefonaten hatte er oft schon darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Boerne gar nicht so weit weg läge, wenn sie redeten, sondern vielleicht gleich hier neben ihm auf der Matratze. Und dann hatte er manchmal auch darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn Boerne ihn anfasste. Ihn umschlang. Ihn stimulierte bis er hart und steif war und wenn er dann aufgestöhnt hatte, hatte er sich manchmal vorgestellt, dass er nicht auf seine eigene Hand, sondern auf die des anderen kommen würde.  
  
Thiel verfluchte sich selber. Während Boerne ihm seine Sicht auf den Fall erzählt hatte, war er vollständig hart geworden. Er musste das Telefonat jetzt schnell beenden, damit nicht noch ein Unglück passierte. Er rieb sich kurz und hart über sein Glied in der Hoffnung, dass es Ruhe geben möge, aber das tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Der kurze harte Kontakt erregte ihn nur noch mehr.  
  
„... und ich glaube ja, dass wir bei dem Stiefvater nochmal anklopfen sollten. Segelausflug? Am Steinhuder Meer? Und keinerlei sonnengebräunte Haut? Nicht mal an den Händen? Glaub ich nicht für einen Moment.“ Boerne redete weiter und Thiel musste sich verdammt zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Die Stimme in seinem Ohr und der Gedanke daran, dass Boerne jetzt auch gerade im Bett lag - nur mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet - führte dazu, dass er enorm ins Schwitzen geriet. Seine Hand fuhr jetzt schon ziemlich deutlich über seine Unterhose. Ach, Scheiß drauf. Er konnte ja leise sein.  
  
Thiel legte das Handy so auf sein Kopfkissen, dass er seitlich mit einem Ohr darauf lag. Dann schob er sich die Unterhose ein wenig herunter und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem harten Glied. Boerne dozierte jetzt über sein Symposium und welche neuen Erkenntnisse er aus den heutigen Vorträgen schon gewonnen hatte. Und Thiel biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht versehentlich irgendwelche Geräusche zu machen.  
  
„Thiel?“  
  
„Hm-mh.“ Er versuchte eher müde als erregt zu klingen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelang. Er war jetzt schon so weit im Tunnel, dass seine Reaktionsfähigkeit eingeschränkt war.  
  
„Sie sind nicht bei der Sache.“  
  
Nee, war er nicht ... weil er bei einer ganz anderen Sache war. Seine Hand stoppte. Boerne durfte auf keinen Fall mitkriegen, bei welcher Sache er so gerade war. Am Besten jetzt schnell Schluss machen. Er riss sich noch einmal zusammen.  
  
„Ich bin schon ziemlich müde. Vielleicht können wir den Rest ja morgen besprechen.“ Thiel bemühte sich seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber er merkte selber wie rauh und heiser sie klang.  
  
„Oder ich erzähle jetzt noch etwas weiter und Sie hören mir einfach nur zu.“ Jetzt hatte Thiel das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr ganz konkret nur über den Fall sprachen. Sollte er es wagen?  
  
„Wenn das okay für Sie ist.“ Man konnte ja mal vorsichtig abtasten, was Boerne da genau meinte.  
  
„Es wäre mir eine Freude.“ Boernes Stimme war jetzt auch ziemlich tief und Thiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er es wagen?  
  
„Wir könnten ja beide etwas mehr zuhören als erzählen.“ Das würde einfach unfassbar peinlich sein, wenn er sich jetzt verschätzt hätte.  
  
„Mh-hm.“ Boernes Stimme klang mehr nach Ansporn als nach Bestätigung.  
  
Okay, das war kein Zufall. Thiel war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Boerne wusste worum es hier ging. Und dass der andere in einem ähnlichen Zustand war wie er selber. Und endlich übersprang er das erste Hindernis und erlaubte sich einen keuchenden Atemzug auszustoßen. Das musste der andere gehört haben. Wenn er jetzt falsch lag, dann würde Boerne ihn darauf ansprechen. Aber er hörte nur den Atem des anderen in seinem Ohr.  
  
Und dann sprang Boerne über den Wassergraben.  
  
„Will dich hören.“  
  
Thiel drehte sich zu seinem Handy und schaltete auf Lautsprecher. Dann fuhr er hart und schnell an seinem Glied auf und ab, während er den Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen presste und aufstöhnte.  
  
„Gott, Boerne.“  
  
„Ja, genau so. Mach weiter. Ich bin bei dir.“  
  
„Scheiße.“  
  
„Sehr gut. Komm schon. Wie hart magst du’s? Schnell und hart? Ich bin gleich soweit.“  
  
„Boerne.“  
  
„Bin bei dir. Komm schon Frank.“  
  
Jetzt stöhnte er nur noch unzusammenhängend ins Telefon während Boerne ihn ermunterte.  
  
„Will dich hören. Will dass du kommst.“  
  
In dem Moment zuckte der Blitz durch seinen Körper und er spürte den ersten Erguss feucht und warm auf seinem Bauch landen. Er keuchte jetzt laut bei jedem Ausatmen. Manchmal nur Boernes Namen und manchmal unverständliches.  
  
„Ja, genau so. Oh Gott Frank. Will dich in mir spüren. Oh Gott. Ich komme. Komme.“ Und Thiel hörte Boerne auf der anderen Seite des Telefons aufstöhnen.  
  
Und in dem Moment durchzuckte ihn ein erneuter Blitz. Der andere war gerade zum Orgasmus gekommen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig nur mit Worten stimuliert. Weiche Worte. Warme Worte. Ganz anders als sonst. Und er hatte alles aus sich herausgepumpt. Sich vorgestellt wie er in Boernes Körper zum Höhepunkt kam. Und Boerne hatte sich das gleiche vorgestellt. Das gleiche gewünscht. Boerne war zu körperlicher Stimulation fähig. Und er war offensichtlich nicht abgeneigt Thiel diese Stimulation bereitstellen zu lassen.  
Wie sollten sie sich bloß jemanls wieder unter die Augen treten?  
  
„Thiel?“  
  
„Mhm.“  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich werde es nie wieder erwähnen, wenn Sie es nicht möchten.“  
  
„Mh.“ Das war eigentlich auch nicht genau das was er wolllte.  
  
„Oder wir versuchen das gleiche am Sonntagabend wenn ich aus Salzburg zurück bin noch einmal ohne das Telefon dazwischen.“  
  
„Mh-hm.“ Thiel nickte. Das wolllte er sehr gerne.  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Thiel überlegte, was Boerne jetzt wohl genau meinte.  
  
„Wofür?“  
  
„Für ein sehr ... hm, anregendes Gespräch.“


	7. Schief gewickelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Crack/Humor  
> Challenge: "Ich weiß genau, was ich tue."  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 2118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeehr albern hier :D  
> 

 

Thiel lehnte sich total genervt mit dem Daumen auf die Klingel und ließ das Geräusch durch die Wohnung hallen.  
  
„Boerneeeee.“ Er rief den Namen gelangweilt gegen das unnachgiebige Holz der Wohnungstür, aber er prallte ungehört zurück. Wieso öffnete Boerne ihm denn nicht? Er musste doch da sein. Sie waren schließlich verabredet. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte auch alle Schlüssel für Boernes Wohnung, so wie der für seine, damit er sich in solchen Fällen mal eben schnell reinlassen konnte. Was, wenn dem anderen jetzt was passiert war und er besinnungslos auf dem Fußboden lag?  
  
Thiel drehte sich gerade wieder seiner eigenen Wohnungstür zu, um sein Handy zu holen, damit er eben kurz bei Boerne durchklingeln konnte, da ging die Haustür auf und der Professor drängte sich mit mehreren riesigen Einkaufstüten bepackt hindurch.  
  
„Mann Boerne, wo bleiben Sie denn? Wir waren um sieben zur Fallbesprechung verabredet.“ Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
Der andere schaute zu ihm hoch und Thiel hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmte. Boerne wich seinem Blick ein wenig aus und versuchte gleichzeitig entspannt und unaufgeregt zu wirken. Aber dafür kannte er den anderen zu gut.  
  
„Was haben Sie diesmal angestellt?“ Thiel seufzte schwer.  
  
„Ich habe nichts angestellt. Gar nichts. Und im Übrigen wüsste ich nicht, was Sie das angehen würde, selbst wenn ich ‚etwas angestellt‘ hätte, wie Sie das so formulieren.“ Das reichte Thiel an Beweismitteln für eine Anklage.  
  
„Na los, raus mit der Sprache.“ Und er stellte sich Boerne in den Weg, aber der drängte sich an ihm vorbei zu seiner Wohnungstür.  
Als Boerne nach seinem Schlüssel fischte, versuchte Thiel in die Tüten reinzuschauen, die Boerne in den Händen trug. Riesige Einkaufstüten vollbepackt mit Sachen. Thiel wusste nicht einmal, dass Boerne selber einkaufen ging. Bislang hatte er immer gedacht, der andere ließ sich alles was er so brauchte liefern.  
  
Aber Boerne zog die Tüten rasch von ihm weg und schloss etwas hektisch auf. Dann verschwand er in seiner Wohnung und knallte Thiel die Tür vor der Nase zu. So machte man sich richtig verdächtig. Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Soviel müsste Boerne mittlerweile doch auch aufgeschnappt haben.  
  
„Boerneeeee! Wir waren verabredet, erinnern Sie sich?“ Jetzt würde er erst recht nicht locker lassen.  
  
Die Tür ging einen winzigen Spalt wieder auf und Boerne steckte sein Gesicht in die Lücke.  
  
„Können wir das verschieben?“ Und dann knallte er die Tür wieder zu, bevor Thiel überhaupt antworten konnte. Er blieb noch einen kleinen Moment vor der Tür stehen, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging zurück in seine eigene Wohnung. War ja eigentlich auch besser so. Dann konnte er den Abend gemütlich vor dem Fernseher verbringen und musste sich nicht mit Boerne rumärgern.  
  
Er ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. Dumm nur, dass er sich irgendwie gerne mit Boerne rumärgerte. Und wie das passiert war, das konnte er auch nicht so wirklich beantworten. Dass der andere auch immer diese Alleingänge machen musste. Wer wusste schon, was der jetzt wieder vorhatte. Vielleicht hing das ja auch mit dem Fall zusammen und war wichtig. Was wenn Boerne da in seinem stillen Kämmerlein doch mal eine gute Idee gehabt hatte und jetzt herumexperimentierte, aber Thiel nicht einweihen wollte. Nur um dann hinterher wieder mit dem großen Knalleffekt auftrumpfen zu können.  
  
Wie Thiel das hasste. Immer diese Angeberei. Das stand Boerne doch gar nicht. Er war doch viel liebenswerter, wenn er nicht so großspurig tat oder so angeberisch redete. Manchmal, wenn sie beide nur so beieinander saßen auf dem Sofa und einen Tathergang noch einmal im Kopf durchspielten und auf Glaubwürdigkeit oder Löcher prüften, dann konnte er mit dem anderen richtig gut reden und dann lachten sie auch mal gemeinsam. Warum konnte das nicht immer so sein?  
  
Er rollte sich vom Sofa hoch und ging in die Küche, um sich was zu essen zu machen. Eigentlich aßen sie bei den Fallbesprechungen immer gemeinsam bei Boerne, aber das fiel ja jetzt wohl flach, weil der feine Herr mal wieder Extrawürste drehte. Oder so ähnlich.  
Bevor Thiel dann zwei Stunden später ins Bett ging beschloss er, dass er einfach morgen früh nochmal bei Boerne klingeln würde, um herauszufinden was da so geheim war, dass der andere ihn nicht einweihen wollte.  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand er schon ziemlich früh auf. Na ja, ziemlich früh für einen Samstag. Na ja, ziemlich früh für einen Samstag und für ihn. Und halb zehn war doch sowieso eine gute Zeit zum Aufstehen. Da würde er sich auch unter der Woche nicht drüber beschweren. Als Erstes ging er vor die Tür und schaute nach seiner Zeitung.  
  
Und wenn er dabei ziemlich eng an Boernes Wohnungstür vorbeilief, dann war das nur, weil er eben noch so müde war und schlecht koordiniert. Und wenn er einen Moment vor Boernes Wohnungstür stehenblieb, dann hatte das nur den Grund, weil er testen wollte, wie weich diese Fussmatte so war und ob man sich auch so eine zulegen sollte. Und wenn er einen Moment am Holz der Wohnungstür lauschte, dann nur weil es ja auch nachbarschaftliche Nächstenliebe war, wenn man sichergehen wollte, dass es dem anderen gut ging.  
  
Aber aus Boernes Wohnung kamen überhaupt keine Geräusche. Nichts. Er ging dann beim Zeitungsholen noch kurz vors Haus - nur um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen - und beim wieder Reingehen drehte er sich auch nur ganz zufällig zu Boernes Fenster hin und schaute nach, ob der andere Licht anhatte. Alles dunkel soweit er das sehen konnte. Hm.  
  
Eine Stunde später ging er dann doch nochmal vor die Tür, um bei Boerne zu klingeln. Aber irgendwie schien die Klingel kaputt zu sein, denn er drückte mehrfach und intensiv auf dem kleinen Knöpfchen herum, aber es erklang kein einziger Laut aus dem Inneren der Wohnung. Thiel hämmerte mit einer Faust gegen das Holz der Tür. Das ging jawohl etwas zu weit jetzt.  
  
Keine zwei Sekunden nachdem er sein Interesse an einer Kommunikation durch das Wummern an der Tür kenntlich gemacht hatte, klickte das Schloss auf und Boerne streckte wieder sein Gesicht durch den winzigen Spalt.  
  
„Ah, Thiel.“ Der andere lächelte und tat so, als wäre sein Verhalten komplett normal und gar nicht vollkommen absurd.  
  
„Boerne.“ Thiel stellte einen Fuß in den Türspalt. „Was ist hier los? Experimentieren Sie mit Drogen? Bauen Sie eine Bombe? Beherbergen Sie einen flüchtigen Massenmörder? Was immer es ist, hören Sie auf damit.“  
  
Der andere schaute Thiel kurz auf den Fuß, der sich fest im Türspalt platziert hatte, schaute dann kurz nach hinten, als wolle er etwas überprüfen und seufzte dann schwer. Dann ließ er die Tür aufschwingen und Thiel trat ein.  
  
In Boernes Wohnzimmer starrte Thiel eine geschlagene Minute zwischen dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot und Boerne hin und her.  
Überall lagen aufgerissene Packungen mit Feuchttüchern, offene Döschen mit Cremes, Wolldecken auf dem Boden, Mülltüten, Windelpackungen und Babykleidung verstreut. Und mitten in dem ganzen Chaos stand einer dieser modernen Tragekörbe, die man auch als Autositz verwenden konnte. Und in dem Korb schlief ... wenig überraschend und doch irgendwie schockierend ... ein Baby.  
  
„Boerne ...“ Thiel war sprachlos.  
  
„Tja, ich hab ihr ja gleich gesagt, dass das nichts wird. Aber sie hat ja darauf bestanden.“ Boerne ging um einen Stapel sehr wissenschaftlich aussehender Bücher über Kleinkinder herum und kontrollierte den Bewohner der Babytrage.  
  
„Was?“ Thiel war jetzt vollkommen verwirrt. „Boerne, das ist ein Baby.“ Er zeigte auf das schlafende Etwas.  
  
„Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst. Ich bin schließlich Arzt.“  
  
„Ja, aber ...“ Thiel zeigte immer noch auf die kleine Wiege. „Was macht das hier?“  
  
Der andere seufzte schwer und zog Thiel dann am Ärmel in Richtung Küche. Thiels Blick lag immer noch auf dem schlafenden Bündel und Boerne musste ihn an beiden Oberarmen anpacken und ein wenig schütteln, damit er sich wieder auf das Gesicht des Professors konzentrieren konnte.  
  
„Alberich hat einer Freundin versprochen auf ihr Baby aufzupassen, während sie im Krankenhaus ist, weil sie sich beim Inlineskaten mit Kinderwagen den Arm gebrochen hat. Immer diese modernen Trends. Und jetzt hat Alberich die Grippe und kann sich nicht um die Kleine kümmern. Tja ...“ Boerne zeigte vage in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
Thiel starrte erst seiner Hand hinterher und dann wieder in Boernes Gesicht und fing dann an zu lachen. Er lachte so laut, dass Boerne ihn schnell am Arm griff und weiter vom Wohnzimmer weg, in sein Arbeitszimmer zog und die Tür schloss.  
  
„Schhhhhh!“ Der andere versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber Thiel konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.  
  
„Und ...“ Mehr Lachen. „Und jetzt sollen Sie ...“ Thiel krümmte sich erneut und zeigte dabei mit dem Finger vage in Boernes Richtung. „Ausgerechnet ...“ Mittlerweile war Boerne schon ein wenig genervt von seinem Heiterkeitsausbruch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Was ist daran denn jetzt so komisch?“ Er klang jetzt ernsthaft beleidigt.  
  
„Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung von Babys.“ Thiel schüttelte sich und versuchte langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
„Deshalb brauche ich ja auch Sie.“ Boerne griff ihn am Arm und plötzlich war die Situation gar nicht mehr komisch. Thiel stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und starrte den anderen an.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?“  
  
„Na, was soll das wohl heißen? Sie sind hier doch derjenige von uns beiden der einen Sohn hat, oder? Sie kennen sich doch aus.“ Boerne schauten ihn flehentlich an.  
  
„Oooohhh, nein.“ Thiel wedelte mit einem Zeigefinger vor Boernes Gesicht hin und her. „Nein, nein, nein. Auf keinen Fall.“ Er war immer noch etwas außer Atem aber jetzt wieder todernst. Er würde hier auf keinen Fall zusammen mit Boerne den Ersatzpapa spielen.  
  
„Thiel.“ Boernes Stimme war gleichzeitig bittend und streng.  
  
„Auf keinen Fall. Was ist denn mit dem Vater von dem Ding?“  
  
„Ach ...“ Boerne winkte ab. „Der hat sich schon vor der Geburt aus dem Staub gemacht.“  
  
„Und hat die ... die Dame keine anderen Freunde?“  
  
„Ich hab’s doch jetzt schon versprochen. Und es soll ja auch nicht die ganze Zeit sein. Alberich hat gesagt, nur bis sie wieder fit ist. Eine Woche maximal.“  
  
„Eine Woche? Sind Sie nicht ganz dicht? Wir stecken mitten in einem wichtigen Fall und Alberich ist krank und Sie wollen hier eine Woche freinehmen, um sich um dieses Baby hier zu kümmern?“ Thiel wedelte etwas ungezielt mit einer Hand durch die Luft. „Das ... das geht nicht.“  
  
Boerne sagte nichts, schaute aber auffällig angestrengt an ihm vorbei. Thiel starrte ihn an.  
  
„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?“ Er ahnte Schlimmeres.  
  
„Was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach sonst tun?“ Boerne hob fragend seine Arme.  
  
„Sie können auf keinen Fall das Baby mit in die Rechtsmedizin nehmen. Das ... das geht nicht Boerne.“  
  
„Aber das ist doch so klein. Das kriegt das doch überhaupt nicht mit.“  
  
„Und wenn doch? Wer weiß denn was so Babys alles mitkriegen? Mann, Boerne.“ Thiel seufzte schwer. Zwickmühle.  
  
In dem Moment fing das Baby an zu weinen und sie schauten sich beide an. Dann eilte Boerne aus dem Arbeitszimmer zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Thiel folgte ihm schweren Herzens. Na, das würde ja ein Spaß werden.  
  
Als er im Wohnzimmer ankam, hatte Boerne das weinende Bündel bereits aus dem Körbchen gehoben und versuchte es gleichzeitig soweit von sich wegzuhalten wie möglich und zu wiegen. Das sah irgendwie gequält aus und Thiel ging auf den anderen zu und nahm ihm das Baby aus der Hand. Währenddessen breitete Boerne eine der Wolldecken auf dem Boden aus, riss eine Windel auf und legte sie auf der Decke so aus, dass man das Baby schon direkt reinlegen konnte.  
  
„Boerne, wir müssen erst die alte Windel entfernen, sonst wird das nix.“ Thiel schaukelte das Baby jetzt ein wenig hin und her und es beruhigte sich langsam. Hm, er hatte es noch drauf.  
  
„Thiel, ich weiß genau, was ich tue.“ Und Boerne breitete eine zweite Decke vor der ersten aus und legte darauf ein paar Feuchttücher und eine Mülltüte bereit. Dann entfaltete er eine dritte Decke und legte sie am anderen Ende an und legte einen der Babystrampler darauf. Thiel musste grinsen. Das war ja wie beim Schnitzel braten. Erst das Mehl, dann das Eigelb, dann die Panade aus Brotkrumen und Zwieback und dann ab in die Pfanne. Jep, jetzt stellte Boerne die Babytrage neben die letzte Decke und streckte Thiel die Arme entgegen, um ihm das Baby abzunehmen.  
  
Thiel überreichte ihm feierlich das kleine, immer noch leicht wimmernde Bündel, und bestaunte dann mit verschränkten Armen, wie Boerne dem Baby mit wissenschaftlicher Präzision eine frische Windel anlegte. Und irgendwie wurde ihm dabei ganz warm und als Boerne das kleine Würmchen zurück in seine Wiege legte, hätte er fast seinen Arm um den anderen gelegt, als sie sich gemeinsam über die Trage beugten, um das Baby wieder in den Schlaf zu starren. Was bekanntermaßen nicht ging. Aber das wusste nur Thiel.


	8. Ping Pong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Schreibaufgaben  
> Challenge: Schreibe eine Geschichte nur bestehend aus wörtlicher Rede  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 1440

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äh, okay, das erste Mal nur so in wörtlicher Rede geschrieben. Das ist auf jeden Fall noch verbesserungsfähig. Hat auch keine Story ... irgendwie ... egaaaaal  
> 

 

„Thiel?”  
  
„Mh?”  
  
„Wir sitzen jetzt hier schon zwei Stunden und es ist nichts passiert.”  
  
„Mh-hm.”  
  
„Glauben Sie nicht, dass wir die Überwachung langsam abbrechen können?”  
  
„M-mh.”  
  
„Glauben Sie nicht …”  
  
„Nö.“  
  
„Sie wissen ja gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte.“  
  
„Boerne. Sie hätten ja nicht mitkommen müssen. Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass das langweilig wird.“  
  
„Aber ohne mich hätten Sie jetzt kein Auto und müssten wie in einem schlechten Agentenfilm mit einer glimmenden Zigarette hinter einem Baum stehen.“  
  
„Mann, Boerne, dann hätte ich doch eins von den Zivilfahrzeugen aus dem Präsidium genommen. Ich bin doch nicht blöd.“  
  
„Aber mit mir ist es doch viel witziger.“  
  
„Boerne, wir haben seit einer Stunde kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.“  
  
„Was aber nicht meine Schuld ist. Ich habe ja versucht Konversation zu betreiben.“  
  
„Ja, in dem Sie mir eine Banane ans Ohr gelabert haben über Weinanbaugebiete in der Pfalz und über die richtige Art japanische Sushi zu rollen.“  
  
„Es würde Ihnen ganz gut tun auch mal über Dinge außerhalb Ihres beschränkten Weltbildes nachzudenken. Dann wären Sie nämlich nicht so ein Spießer.“  
  
„Sagen Sie mal, sind Sie jetzt total übergeschnappt? Ich bin ja wohl alles andere als ein Spießer. Nur weil Sie so ein überkandidelter Snob sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass alle Spießer sind, die keine australischen Badeöle aus Hyazinthen verwenden.“  
  
„Wie bitte? Es gibt gar keine australischen Badeöle aus Hyazinthen. Wer hat Ihnen denn sowas erzählt? Und außerdem benutze ich gar keine Badeöle. Sind Sie jetzt schon total verwirrt?“  
  
„War ja auch nur ein Beispiel.“  
  
„Dann sagen Sie doch mal worüber Sie reden wollen. Fussball? Bier? Bratwurst? Was wäre Ihnen denn Recht?“  
  
„Als ob meine Welt nur aus Fussball und Bier bestehen würde …“  
  
„Ach ja? Was machen Sie denn sonst noch so in Ihrer Freizeit?“  
  
„Mich mit Ihnen rumärgern.“  
  
„Ha. Ha.“  
  
„Ich gehe mit Vaddern angeln.“  
  
„Einmal im Jahr.“  
  
„Das wissen Sie doch gar nicht.“  
  
„Weiß ich wohl.“  
  
„Über was wollen Sie denn reden?“  
  
„Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal Sex?“  
  
„W … Was? Bitte? Pffff … was ist das denn für ne Frage?“  
  
„Na ja, meistens fragt man ja, wann der andere zum ersten Mal Sex hatte, aber das kam mir gerade nicht so spannend vor.“  
  
„Pff … und Sie glauben jetzt echt, dass ich so eine Frage beantworte?“  
  
„Bei mir war’s genau vor sieben Jahren und drei Monaten. Na ja, fast genau. So ganz exakt habe ich das natürlich nicht festgehalten, weil ich ja damals nicht wußte, dass es das letzte Mal für eine so lange Zeit sein würde.“  
  
„Sieben Jahre? Puh …“  
  
„Mit meiner Frau.“  
  
„Mhm.“  
  
„Vor unserer Scheidung. Das heißt eigentlich noch etwa ein halbes Jahr vor der Scheidung. Danach hat sie nur noch im Gästezimmer geschlafen.“  
  
„So schlecht?“  
  
„Ha, ha. Witzig, witzig, Herr Hauptkommissar. Ich konnte ja damals nicht wissen, dass Sie bereits ein Auge auf ihren Therapeuten geworfen hatte. Na ja, mehr als nur ein Auge, wenn Sie verstehen.“  
  
„Ja ja, versteh’ schon. Und danach … haben Sie nie wieder … ich meine so gar nicht?“  
  
„Nein. Also, nicht mit einem anderen Menschen. Alleine natürlich schon. Reine Notwendigkeit.“  
  
„Mhjaja, schon gut. Schon gut.“  
  
„Ist Ihnen das Thema peinlich?“  
  
„Quatsch.“  
  
„Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie nie …“  
  
„Boerneeeee.“  
  
„Ich meine ja nur.“  
  
„Können wir jetzt bitte über was Anderes reden?“  
  
„Ich vermisse es manchmal.“  
  
„…“  
  
„Sie nicht?“  
  
„Jahaaa, ist ja gut. Zufrieden?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Pech.“  
  
„Ich meine, es ist doch schön einfach nur jemanden zu haben, der abends mal mit auf der Couch sitzt. Fehlt Ihnen das nicht?“  
  
„Mann Boerne. Natürlich fehlt mir das auch, aber ich kann ja nicht zaubern und die meisten Frauen haben keinen Bock auf nen Polizisten, der ständig mitten in der Nacht zu Mordfällen gerufen wird. Und die meisten Frauen haben auch keinen Bock auf einen übergewichtigen, alten Hauptkommissar, der schon ganz schimmlig an den Ecken ist vom vielen Alleinsein. Gut jetzt?“  
  
„Nein. Gar nicht gut. Thiel, das geht doch so nicht. Sie können doch nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens alleine sein. Das ist nicht gesund.“  
  
„Ach, und bei Ihnen ist das okay, oder was?“  
  
„Ich bin ja nicht alleine.“  
  
„Ach? Das wüsste ich aber.“  
  
„Ich hab doch Sie.“  
  
„Pffft. Sehr witzig Boerne.“  
  
„…“  
  
„Aber vermissen Sie nicht auch manchmal … na ja, Sex halt?“  
  
„Hmm. Das schon. Aber noch wichtiger ist doch jemanden zu haben, mit dem man durchs Leben geht.“  
  
„Ach. Na, ich hoffe damit meinen Sie aber jetzt nicht mich.“  
  
„Wieso denn nicht?“  
  
„Boerne Sie sind peinlich.“  
  
„Thiel. Jetzt mal ehrlich. Wir arbeiten zusammen und wir verbringen einen großen Teil unserer Freizeit zusammen. Wo ist das denn keine Lebenspartnerschaft?“  
  
„Jetzt reicht’s aber. Raus aus dem Auto.“  
  
„Das ist immer noch mein Auto, ja?“  
  
„Scheiß drauf. Das hier ist ein Polizeieinsatz und ihr Auto jetzt ein Polizeiauto und Sie steigen entweder sofort aus oder halten sofort den Mund.“  
  
„Ich meine nur, dass wir doch sowieso alles gemeinsam machen. Warum sollten wir dann nicht auch einfach ... nun ja, zusammen leben ...“  
  
„Wenn Sie jetzt weiterreden, dann schmeiß‘ ich Sie wirklich aus dem Wagen.“  
  
„Thiel.“  
  
„Nee, nix Thiel. Ich bin doch nicht schwul.“  
  
„Ach kommen Sie. Wir verstehen uns doch gut und mit Ihnen bin ich jetzt schon länger befreundet als ich je verheiratet war. Und ich bin gerne ... in ihrer Nähe.“  
  
„Sagen Sie ma‘ ham Sie’n Knall? Soll das hier ne Art Liebeserklärung werden? Wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie in der Spielfeldhälfte auch dribbeln.“  
  
„Jetzt denken Sie doch mal ernsthaft darüber nach. Wir verstehen uns, wir verbringen gerne Zeit miteinander und wir sind kompatibel. Ist das nichts?“  
  
„Und wie sieht es mit dem Sex aus? Das gehört ja wohl zu ner Beziehung dazu oder nicht? Wollen Sie da Ihr Leben lang drauf verzichten?“  
  
„...“  
  
„Oh, ich verstehe. Sie wollen da gar nicht drauf verzichten.“  
  
„Muss ja nicht gleich sofort sein. Das kann man ja auch ... nach und nach ...“  
  
„Boerne. Hier wird gar nichts nach und nach. Das ist doch total bescheuert.“  
  
„Thiel.“  
  
„Das geht doch nicht.“  
  
„...“  
  
„Wie haben Sie sich das denn vorgestellt?“  
  
„Also, ...“  
  
„Nein, nein, erzählen Sie’s mir lieber nicht.“  
  
„Ich dachte man könnte vielleicht erstmal mit ein wenig gemeinsam Freizeit verbringen anfangen. Vielleicht gemeinsam kochen ...“  
  
„Aber das machen wir doch eh schon ...“  
  
„Na ja, aber vielleicht könnte man da ganz langsam ein wenig mehr Körperkontakt einfügen.“  
  
„Aha. Und wie genau?“  
  
„Na ja, vielleicht beim Fernsehen mal einen Arm um die Schultern oder eine Hand auf dem Oberschenkel oder so.“  
  
„Na, das klingt ja ausgesprochen kreativ.“  
  
„Was wollen Sie denn hören?“  
  
„Am liebsten keinen Teil der vorangegangenen oder kommenden Unterhaltung - aber dafür ist es ja wohl zu spät.“  
  
„Ich würde als erstes deine Schulter küssen. Gleich da, wo die Haut besonders weich ist. Und dann würde ich mit einer Hand über deine Hüfte fahren. Direkt an der Stelle, wo dein Bauch anfängt. Wo dein Körper ganz rund und prall ist. Und dann würde ich einen winzigen Kuss auf deine Unterlippe setzen. Ganz zart. Ich würde dir sagen wie unglaublich schön du für mich bist und wie sehr ich mich nach dir gesehnt habe. Und ich würde mit beiden Händen unter dein T-Shirt fahren und die Haare auf deiner Brust streicheln. So dass du für einen Moment vergisst zu atmen. Und dann würde ich deine Lippen küssen ... so lange bis du deinen Mund öffnest und mich einlässt. Bis unsere Zungen sich treffen und ich endlich schmecken darf wie du schmeckst.“  
  
„Und wenn ich nicht gut schmecke?“  
  
„Wie kann etwas, das man so sehr begehrt nicht gut schmecken?“  
  
„Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht will?“  
  
„Dann hätten Sie sich die letzten drei Minuten gar nicht angehört.“  
  
„Und was ist, wenn Sie sich das jetzt besser vorstellen, als es dann tatsächlich ist?  
  
„Dann wäre es immer noch tausendmal besser, als alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe.“  
  
„...“  
  
„Thiel.“  
  
„Ja ... na ja, gut. Okay. Gut. Okay. Dann machen wir das halt so. Aber nicht im Präsidium damit hausieren gehen, klar?“  
  
„Kein Problem. Das bleibt unter uns.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
„Wann wollen wir denn damit anfangen?“  
  
„Na, jetzt ja wohl nicht. Wir sind ja schließlich auf der Arbeit ... sozusagen.“  
  
„Aber wir sitzen hier schon Stunden und es ist nichts passiert.“  
  
„Ja, genau. Was die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jetzt bald doch was passiert extrem in die Höhe treibt.“  
  
„Ach, kommen Sie. Nur ein kleiner Kuss. Zum Eingewöhnen.“  
  
„Mann, Sie hams aber nötig.“  
  
„Warte ja auch schon länger darauf.“  
  
„Na, das ist ja wohl kaum meine Schuld, oder? Hättense schon früher mal was gesagt, wären Sie jetzt nicht so rollig.“  
  
„Hätten Sie denn dann auch ja gesagt?“  
  
„Mensch Boerne, wie blöd sind Sie eigentlich?“  
  
„Offensichtlich ziemlich blöd.“


	9. Karussell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Schreibaufgaben  
> Challenge: Schreibe eine Geschichte die mit dem selben Satz anfängt und aufhört  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 1930

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodenbezug "Erkläre Chimäre", mit einer Arschbacke auf dem Sofakissen mit dem Schriftzug Humor und mit der anderen auf dem Kissen mit dem Schriftzug Romantik angesiedelt ...

 

„Nein, nein, das ist gut so.“ Thiel winkte Nadeshda mit einer Hand zu, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihm noch mehr Milch in den Kaffee goss, während er mit der anderen den Telefonhörer zwischen Schulter und Ohr einklemmte.  
  
„Nein, Frau Klemm, nicht Sie.“ Er rollte mit den Augen. Dass die Staatsanwältin heute schon zum dritten Mal bei ihm anrief, um zu erfragen wann nun endlich die Pressemitteilung rausgehen könne, nervte ihn gerade enorm.  
  
„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass wir noch auf das Ergebnis der DNA Analyse warten müssen und der Herr Professor sich mal wieder Zeit lässt. Früher geht das nicht. Nicht ohne gesicherte Beweise.“ Thiel nahm Nadeshda den Becher Kaffee aus der Hand, den sie ihm zum Tisch rüberbrachte, und nickte einmal dankend. Noch nicht mal Mittag und schon so ein Stress. Nadeshda zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und er verzog seinen Mund.  
  
Die Konversation mit der Staatsanwältin hatte er heute schon mehrfach so oder so ähnlich geführt. Zum Glück gab sie diesmal ziemlich schnell auf und er konnte sich mit mehrfachem Bestätigen der Dringlichkeit der Ergebnisse verabschieden. Genervt knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel.  
  
„Nadeshda, ich muss nochmal eben rüber ins Institut. Ein bisschen Druck machen, wegen der Ergebnisse.“ Er sagte diesen Satz schon mit der Erwartung im Hinterkopf, dass Nadeshda gleich wieder eine blöde Gegenbemerkung machen würde. Er solle seinen Liebsten doch bei der Gelegenheit von ihr grüßen oder so ein ähnlicher Quatsch. Das ging jetzt schon seit Wochen so. Immer wenn er zu Boerne ging oder der hier ins Büro kam, lästerten die Kollegen ohne Ende. Seit dieser unsäglichen Sache mit der vorgetäuschten Ehe kriegten die sich gar nicht mehr ein.  
  
Und Thiel konnte es ja auch irgendwie verstehen. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich auch beständig über das arme Würstchen lustig gemacht, das mit Boerne eine wie auch immer geartete Beziehung eingehen musste. Nur das er jetzt eben das arme Würstchen war und die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht witzig fand.  
  
Er bemühte sich schnell an Nadeshda vorbeizugehen, damit sie gar nicht erst dazu kam eine Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, aber es blieb still von ihrer Seite. Verwirrt drehte er sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihr um und sie sah ihn gewollt unschuldig vom Schreibtisch aus an. Verdammt. Jetzt fiel er schon auf solche dummen Spielchen rein. Er wollte sich gerade wieder wegdrehen, da rief sie ihm doch noch hinterher.  
  
„Nehmen Sie ihn aber nicht zu hart ran.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er verfluchte sich innerlich.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Institut beschloß er, dass es so nicht weiterging. Sie würden da jetzt drüber reden. Irgendwie musste der ganzen Sache Einhalt geboten werden. Und wenn er in Zukunft nur noch Nadeshda in die Rechtsmedizin schickte und auch aus dem Haus ausziehen musste. Die Sache würde jetzt sofort geklärt werden.  
  
Er stürmte voller Tatendrang den Gang im Keller der Rechtsmedizin hinunter und knallte die Tür ein wenig zu heftig gegen die dahinterliegende Wand. Egal. Dann ging er festen Schrittes hinunter bis zu dem Obduktionstisch an dem der Professor und Frau Haller gerade arbeiteten. Beide hatten ihre albernen Schutzbrillen auf und entfernten gerade die Leber aus einem bleichen Körper. Sie schauten ihn beide überrascht an und Thiels Beine änderten fast von selbst die Richtung und gingen am Tisch vorbei direkt in Boernes Büro  
  
„Boerne! Büro! Jetzt sofort!“ Thiel schaute sich nicht um und wartete auch nicht auf eine Bestätigung. Er stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Schreibtisch auf und versuchte nicht in Boernes Richtung zu blicken. Nur das was er sagen wollte war jetzt wichtig. Er hörte, wie der Professor hinter ihm das Büro betrat.  
  
„Schließen Sie mal die Tür.“ Thiel drehte sich um und wollte gerade mit dem Finger auf die Tür zeigen, da sah er, dass Boerne noch die blutverschmierten Latexhandschuhe anhatte und ihn etwas verdattert durch seine riesige Plastikbrille anschaute.  
  
„Und ziehen Sie die Dinger aus! Ist ja widerlich.“ Thiel drehte sich wieder weg und stützte die Hände auf die Schreibtischoberfläche.  
  
„Erst sagen Sie ich soll sofort ins Büro kommen und dann ist es Ihnen auch nicht Recht.“  
  
„Mann Boerne ...“  
  
„Ja, ist ja schon gut.“ Boerne zog sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern und schmiss sie in einen der Spezialmülleimer. Für einen winzigen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Thiel, dass an Boernes Hand etwas aufgeblitzt hatte, aber das war sicher eine Täuschung des Lichts, denn als der andere vom Händewaschen wiederkam, da waren seine Finger leer. Auch der betreffende.  
  
„So. Zufrieden?“ Boerne zeigte ihm seine frisch gewaschenen Hände.  
  
„Boerne. Wir klären das jetzt.“  
  
Boerne schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
  
„Inwiefern? Was klären wir jetzt? Also, wenn es um den Fall geht ... ich habe die DNA Analyse gerade ...“  
  
„Nein, es geht jetzt hier nicht um den Fall. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was ich mir seit Wochen im Präsidium anhören muss? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da für einen Scheiß angerichtet haben?“  
  
Boerne blickte immer noch reichlich verwirrt drein, aber jetzt schlich sich da schon eine kleine schuldbewusste Note ein. Boerne vermutete also bereits worum es ging. Eigentlich war es seit Wochen das einzige Gesprächsthema zwischen Ihnen, wenn es nicht gerade um die Arbeit ging. Die vorgetäuschte Ehe und ihre Folgen.  
  
„Thiel, wie oft habe ich schon gesagt ....“  
  
„Darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen leid tut bla bla. Es geht darum, dass die anderen nicht aufhören darüber Witze zu machen. Und ich will, dass das aufhört. Ich will ...“ Was genau er jetzt wollte wusste er eigentlich noch gar nicht. „Ich will ... dass Sie ins Präsidium gehen und ein für alle Mal sagen, dass die ganze Sache nur vorgetäuscht war und wir kein Paar sind und ich von Ihnen gezwungen worden bin da mit zu machen und wir nichts füreinander empfinden.“ Sehr gut. Das war doch mal ein Plan.  
  
„Nein.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Jetzt war es an Thiel den anderen verdattert anzustarren.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Nein. Das werde ich nicht tun.“ Boerne ging jetzt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. Thiel stand immer noch mit offenem Mund davor und traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
  
„Boerne.“ Er lehnte sich mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch. „Sie gehen jetzt sofort da rüber und sagen der ganzen versammelten Mannschaft, dass wir nichts miteinander haben und auch nie haben werden, und dass die ganze Sache nur ein dummer Scherz war.“  
  
„Nein.“ Boerne sagte das gar nicht bockig. Er sagte es einfach.  
  
„Was? Ich hör wohl nicht richtig? Spinnen Sie jetzt?“ Thiel ging um den Schreibtisch rum und griff nach Boernes Arm und versuchte ihn aus dem Stuhl hochzuziehen. „Sie. Gehen. Jetzt. Sofort. Da. Rüber.“  
  
Aber Boerne wehrte sich und Thiel schaffte es nicht, ihn hochzuziehen. Es war eine klassische Patt Situation. Sie starrten sich einen Moment an und fast hätte Thiel angefangen zu lachen, weil es einfach so absurd war. Boerne verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und starrte geradeaus ohne ihn anzusehen. Thiel atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
„Okay, dann ... dann geh ich da jetzt rüber und sag allen, dass Sie mich gezwungen haben ihren Ehemann zu spielen und meine Gutmütigkeit ausge ....“  
  
„Gutmütigkeit? Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so widerborstig gewesen ist, wenn ein Freund ihn um einen Gefallen gebet ...“  
  
„Gefallen? GEFALLEN? DAS WAR KEIN GEFALLEN. DAS WAR ERPRESSUNG!“  
  
„SCHREIEN SIE HIER NICHT RUM!“  
  
„ICH SCHREIE HIER RUM SO LANGE WIE ICH WILL!“ Thiel war nahe dran Boerne einfach eine runterzuhauen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Ruhig bleiben.  
  
„Boerne, ich will doch nur, dass Sie klar stellen, dass da zwischen uns nichts ist. Das ist alles. Damit das aufhört.“ Er brachte beim Sprechen kaum seine Zähne auseinander.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht.“ Boerne schaute immer noch starr geradeaus.  
  
„Warum zum Teufel denn nicht?“ Thiel riss die Arme hoch.  
  
Es entstand ein langer Moment der Stille. Thiel schaute Boerne an und der schaute an ihm vorbei. Dann drehten sich erst seine Augen und dann sein Kopf zu Thiel. Und Boerne hatte diesen Blick drauf. Diesen angriffslustigen Blick. Den kannte Thiel nur zu gut.  
  
„Weil es nicht wahr ist.“  
  
Thiel starrte den anderen mit offenem Mund an. Wie bitte?  
  
Boerne hielt seinem Blick stand. Forderte ihn geradezu heraus weiter nachzufragen. Wollte die Auseinandersetzung. Konnte er haben.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
  
„Das, mein lieber Herr Thiel“, Boerne stand auf und Thiel fühlte sich sofort unwohl, weil der andere jetzt größer war als er. Aber Boerne drang nicht in seinen persönlichen Tanzbereich ein, sondern stütze sich nur mit den Fingerspitzen einer Hand ein wenig auf dem Schreibtisch ab und sah ihn von oben herab an. Pfff, der würde ihm doch jetzt nicht wohl auch vorwerfen, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte, oder? So wie Nadeshda es angedeutet hatte, Frau Klemm, das ganze bescheuerte Revier. „Soll heißen, dass ich unter keinen Umständen in irgendeiner Situation sagen werde, dass ich keine Gefühle für Sie habe.“  
  
„Boerne, Herablassung ist kein Gefühl.“  
  
Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an. Dann fasste Boerne in seine Kitteltasche und holte etwas aus ihr heraus. Der Ring. Verdammt. Thiel schaute vollkommen gelähmt zu, wie der andere ihn sich an den Ringfinger steckte. Scheiße.  
  
„Thiel.“ Boernes Stimme war sanft. Und Thiel konnte nicht anders, als ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
  
„Ich von meiner Seite aus werde diesen Ring weiter tragen. Ich verlange nichts von Ihnen. Das ist nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich Sie immer lieben und ehren werde. Sie müssen hier keinerlei Gegenleistung erbringen.“  
  
Thiel starrte immer noch zwischen dem Ring an Boernes Finger und dessen Gesicht hin und her.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Frank. Ich liebe Dich.“  
  
„Wie?“  
  
Boerne sah so aus, als würde er sich gerade noch davon abhalten können mit den Augen zu rollen. Und plötzlich war die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht mehr witzig. Thiel stand immer noch wie gelähmt da und jetzt griff Boerne sanft nach seiner Hand. Thiels Augen gingen nach unten und er sah, wie Boerne seine Hand hielt. Der Daumen fuhr sanft über den Handrücken und die anderen Finger übten ein wenig Druck von unten aus.  
  
„Das musst du doch gespürt haben.“  
  
„Ich ...“ Viel weiter kam er in seinen Gedanken nicht. Thiel fühlte sich gerade wie zu heiß gewaschen. Irgendwie war sein Gehirn eingelaufen.  
  
Boerne hob seine andere Hand an Thiels Wange und Thiel spürte die warmen Finger an seiner Haut. Was war das denn jetzt für ein seltsamer Traum? Gerade war er doch noch im Präsidium gewesen und jetzt? Jetzt war er hier und alles war seltsam. Aber was auch immer gerade passierte, er hatte keine Kraft gegenzusteuern. Boerne lehnte sich zu ihm herab und küsste seine Wange. Oben am Jochbein. Ganz sanft.  
  
Und Thiel stand einfach nur da und tat gar nichts. Boerne schien das als eine Art Einverständnis zu werten, denn er schlang jetzt beide Arme um ihn und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Und Thiel merkte, dass seine Arme auch festhielten. Ohne dass er wirklich bewusst einen Befehl an sein Gehirn gegeben hatte, hatten seine Arme sich um Boernes Rücken gelegt und sie standen einfach nur da. Aneinander. Und umarmten sich. Und Thiel verstand gar nichts mehr und alles.  
  
Und dann löste sich Boerne ein wenig von ihm und küsste ihn erneut auf die Wange, diesmal aber länger und fester. Und dann wanderte der Kuss auf seinem Gesicht herum. Lief über die Stirn, machte sich mit seinen Augenlidern bekannt, begrüßte seinen Nasenrücken und klopfte schließlich - ein wenig schüchtern noch - an seinen Lippen an. Und Thiel ließ ihn herein. Ließ sich küssen. Küsste zurück und jetzt machte das alles endlich einen Sinn.  
  
„Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich mich hinsetze?“ Boernes Stimme war warm und unglaublich lecker. Thiels Augen versuchten sich auf Boernes zu fokussieren und zu erfassen, was hier eigentlich gerade passierte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, nein, das ist gut so.“


	10. Tathergang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingokarte: Schreibaufgaben   
> Challenge: Schreibe eine Geschichte die rückwärts erzählt wird  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Pairing: Thiel/Boerne  
> Wörter: 2337

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship (WAS?? Wie ist das denn passiert??? Ich habe keine vernünftige Erklärung ...)

 

Es klingelte.  
  
Thiel zwängte ein Auge auf und versuchte die Uhrzeit auf seinem Wecker zu identifizieren. Schon Aufstehen? Sie waren doch gerade erst ins Bett gegangen, oder?  
  
Es klingelte erneut.  
  
Das war irgendwie gar nicht der Wecker. Thiels Kopf war noch nicht einsatzbereit. Aber es war auf jeden Fall zu früh für Besuch. Er gähnte.  
  
Wieder ging die Türklingel.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ein Fall. Aber warum rief Nadeshda ihn nicht einfach an? Weshalb gleich vorbeikommen? Neben ihm bewegte Boerne sich schlaftrunken. Thiel spürte, wie der andere sich aufsetzte.  
  
„Nee, nee, musste nicht. Ich geh‘.“ Thiel versuchte mit einer Hand nach Boernes Schlafanzugoberteil zu greifen, verfehlte den Stoff aber um mindestens einen halben Meter.  
  
Boerne war währenddessen schon etwas wackelig aufgestanden und griff jetzt nach seinem Bademantel, der über Thiels Schreibtischstuhl hing. Thiel fiel ins Kissen zurück und hörte noch wie Boerne in seine Badelatschen hineinrutschte und zur Tür tapste.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand in die Haare und dann durchs Gesicht. Wenn es ein Fall war, dann würde er eh aufstehen müssen. Er setzte sich hoch und versuchte mitzuhören als Boerne die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Wer stört?“ Boerne schwang die Tür auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Im Flur vor der Wohnungstür stand ein riesiger Wanderrucksack mit Beinen. In dem Moment wo er sprach, drehte der Rucksack sich um und es kam ein Gesicht zum Vorschein, dass ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam aber er wusste nicht genau woher.  
  
„Äh, hi.“ Der junge Mann stockte. „Äh, ich wollte eigentlich ... wohnt der Frank hier?“  
  
„Also wenn sie den Herrn Thiel meinen, dann haben sie an der korrekten Tür geklingelt. Worum geht es denn?“ Der andere zog einen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und schlagartig wurde Boerne klar, woher er das Gesicht kannte.  
  
„Ah, Sie sind der Herr Sohnemann.“ Boerne schwenkte einen Zeigefinger durch die Luft und lächelte den jungen Mann triumphierend an.  
  
Lukas starrte ihn überrascht an und in dem Moment hörte Boerne auch schon Schritte hinter sich.  
  
„Was ist denn? Wer klingelt denn so saufrüh?“ Boerne trat zur Seite und Frank starrte den jungen Mann mit dem Wanderrucksack und den schmutzig blonden Haaren an.  
  
„Lukas ...?“ Was zur Hölle?  
  
„Hi Papa.“ Thiel blieb fast die Luft weg.  
  
„Mensch, Lukas ... was machst du denn hier?“ Er ging auf den jungen Mann zu und umarmte ihn so fest er konnte. Der Rucksack störte doch ganz ordentlich, aber das ignorierten sie beide einfach. Lukas drückte ihn zurück.  
  
„Mensch, komm rein. Ich ... was machst du denn hier?“ Er half seinem Sohn erstmal den schweren Rucksack abzunehmen, während Boerne die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er nur ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts trug, während Boerne einen Bademantel über seinen Schlafanzug gezogen hatte, als er dem Klingeln zur Tür gefolgt war. Das war ja wohl ziemlich eindeutig. Na egal, da konnten sie auch später noch drüber reden.  
  
„Willst du was trinken? Hast du Hunger? Ich glaub es ist noch was da. Oder einen Kaffee?“ Thiel versuchte im Kopf schnell mal den Inhalt seines Kühlschranks und Boernes zu überschlagen. Na ja, zur Not musste halt einer von ihnen eben schnell rüber zum Bäcker und was zum Frühstücken holen.  
  
„Klar, gerne.“ Lukas grinste.  
  
Thiel rechnete schnell mal wie alt sein Sohn jetzt war. Über sechs Jahre war er schon hier in Münster, das hieß Lukas musste ... gerade achtzehn sein. Und da klickte es bei ihm. Na klar. Susanne hatte bestimmt versucht es ihm auszureden, aber jetzt konnte er für sich selbst entscheiden und da ... da war er direkt zu ihm gekommen. Thiel lächelte jetzt wie jemand der gerade erfahren hatte, dass er unsterblich ist.  
  
„Ich mach eben Kaffee, dann könnt ihr in Ruhe miteinander reden“, flüsterte Boerne ihm ins Ohr und ging dann in die Küche. Thiel schaute ihm einen Moment hinterher und versuchte zu entscheiden, wie zur Hölle er Lukas das hier genau erklären sollte. Der schaute Boerne auch neugierig hinterher.  
  
„Wer is’n das?“  
  
„Äh ...“ Oh Mann, wie sollte er das Lukas jetzt am Besten beibringen. Thiel rieb sich mit dem Handballen über die Stirn. „Also, das ist etwas schwierig zu erklären.“  
  
Na ja, eigentlich war es nicht wirklich schwierig zu erklären, aber wie sagte man seinem eigenen Sohn, dass man jetzt in einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnerschaft lebte? Und wie erklärte man seinem Sohn überhaupt das Phänomen Boerne? Er versuchte es noch einmal.  
  
„Also, Boerne und ich ... wir sind sozusagen ... also, irgendwie sowas wie ein Paar. Aber ich bin nicht schwul“, fügte er schnell hinzu.  
  
„Also wenn du das denkst. Ich steh eigentlich nicht auf Männer. Also auf andere Männer. Nur ....“ Er schaute überall hin nur nicht auf seinen Sohn. Jetzt sah er Lukas nach so vielen Jahren endlich mal wieder und dann vergrätzte er ihn sofort, indem er hier erklären musste, dass er jetzt mit einem Mann Leben und Bett teilte.  
  
„Wer heißt denn Boerne mit Vornamen? Das ist ja wohl total blöd.“ Lukas lachte auf.  
  
Das war jetzt nicht ganz die Reaktion die Thiel erwartet hatte und er musste auch lachen.  
  
„Nee, er heißt ja eigentlich Karl-Friedrich, aber das ist _mir_ zu blöd.“  
  
Jetzt musste Lukas noch mehr lachen.  
  
„Nee, nicht echt, oder?“  
  
In dem Moment kam Boerne mit einem kleinen Tablett mit drei dampfenden Kaffeetassen wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Na, das ist ja schön, dass ihr schon soviel Spaß miteinander habt!“  
  
Beide schauten ihn an und prusteten wieder los.  
  
Nachdem Thiel Boerne vorsichtig erklärt hatte, was jetzt gerade so witzig war, setzten Sie sich alle gemeinsam an den Tisch und Lukas schaute zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.  
  
„Und wie ist das passiert?“  
  
Thiels Blick ging ganz kurz zu Boerne. Doch der ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
  
„Na, wie so etwas eben passiert.“ Boerne hob das Kinn und strahlte Lukas an. „Wir haben uns kennen gelernt und dann irgendwann gemerkt, dass wir uns lieben.“  
  
Thiel schaute Boerne schief von der Seite an. Das war ja wohl die unzulänglichste Erklärung für ihre total verkorkste und labyrinthartige zwischenmenschliche Annäherung, die er je gehört hatte.  
  
Nadeshda hatte schon lauthals gelacht, als er ihr dann irgendwann in einem stillen Moment eröffnet hatte, dass sie ihn jetzt auch unter Boernes Telefonnummer erreichen konnte, falls er nicht an sein eigenes Telefon ging.  
  
Und Frau Haller hatte zur Feier des Tages einen Kuchen in Form eines Zaunpfahls gebacken. Na ja, zumindest hatte sie gesagt es wäre ein Zaunpfahl. Für Thiel hatte es nach einer ganz regulären rechteckigen Backform ausgesehen, in der ein Marmorkuchen mit Schokoguss saß. Und währenddessen hatte Boerne nur gegrinst und so getan als wäre das alles total normal.  
  
Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Also, so war das ja nun überhaupt nicht.“  
  
„Ach, und wie war es dann, werter Herr Hauptkommissar? Wollen Sie mir den Tathergang nochmal schildern?“ In Boernes Stimme lag schon wieder dieser leicht herausfordernde Ton, der ihn früher immer so auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Mittlerweile konnte er gut damit umgehen, weil er wusste, dass Boerne ihn damit nur necken wollte. Thiel rollte mit den Augen.  
  
„Du hast an dem Abend nach der Feier zu Frau Klemms 60stem schamlos ausgenutzt, dass ich vielleicht ein oder zwei Glas Bier zuviel getrunken hatte und mich begrapscht. Hier im Hausflur.“ Er zeigte mit einem Daumen in Richtung Wohnungstür.  
  
Boerne starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
  
„Ich hör wohl nicht richtig? Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht begrapscht. Du hast mich den ganzen Abend mit deinen Augen ausgezogen und mit deinem halben Lächeln verführt und wolltest dann auch noch mit in meine Wohnung.“  
  
Thiel versuchte empört auszusehen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz.  
  
„Du hast mir versprochen, dass es noch was zu essen bei dir gibt. Und dann hast du mich umarmt.“  
  
„Ich habe dich aufrecht gehalten, weil du sonst platt auf der Nase gelandet wärst als ich die Tür geöffnet habe, gegen die _du_ dich gelehnt hattest.“  
  
Thiel versuchte sich an den Abend zu erinnern, aber alles war irgendwie löchrig. Wie die alte Häkeldecke von seiner Oma.  
  
„Na, ist ja auch egal. Irgendwie haben wir uns dann halt so umarmt und ... sind dann eben ... na ja ... zusammen gekommen.“ Thiel sagte dies in einem Ton, der sehr abschließend klang. Thema erledigt. Doch Lukas zog ein wenig die Nase kraus – das hatte er definitiv von Susanne – und wandte sich nochmal an Boerne.  
  
„Aber ihr habt doch bestimmt schon vorher gewusst, dass ihr aufeinander steht. Ich meine, das passiert doch nicht einfach so, oder?“  
Nervige Fragerei. Thiel stützte sein Kinn auf einer Hand ab.  
  
„Nein. Boerne hat mich einfach überrumpelt.“  
  
„Ach ja?“ Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Und Thiel versuchte dem Blick auszuweichen. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er vorher schon ein wenig was geahnt, aber so richtig gewusst hatte er nicht, dass Boerne sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Genau so war das nämlich gewesen. Boerne hatte sich verliebt und ihn dann monatelang schamlos angebaggert. Da war er praktisch gar nicht gegenan gekommen.  
  
„Ja.“ Thiel schaute ihn warnend an. „Du hast mir doch ewig den Hof gemacht, dich immer auf der Arbeit mit reingedrängt und ständig bei mir abends einfach selber eingeladen.“  
  
„Aha.“ Boernes Grinsen war jetzt ganz schön frech. „Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass du mich ständig mit diesen unfassbaren Augen angeschaut und gelockt hast?“  
  
„Was? Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht ... gelockt.“ Thiel schnaubte empört durch die Nase. „Ich habe höchstens versucht zu verstehen, weshalb ... weshalb du mich so nervst.“  
  
„Ich hab dich nicht genervt, sondern aufgeregt.“  
  
„Du hast mich verrückt gemacht.“  
  
„Ja.“ Boerne grinste ihn frech an. Mist. Verloren.  
  
Lukas hatte mittlerweile ein ziemlich amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht. Thiel knetete seine Hände auf der Tischoberfläche gegeneinander.  
  
„Na ja, du bist ja jetzt auch schon erwachsen und weißt ja wie das halt manchmal so ist.“ Er musste jetzt unbedingt von diesem Thema weg. „Hast du denn schon eine Freundin?“ Na super, das war jetzt nicht wirklich vom Thema weg.  
  
„Ja, hab ich. Sie musste aber in Neuseeland bleiben. Kein Geld für den Flug und außerdem Schule und so.“ Er lächelte ein wenig resigniert und sein Blick ging zur Tischplatte. Thiel tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Boerne um ihm zu sagen, dass der andere auf keinen Fall wieder in das Thema reinstechen sollte. Doch Boerne tat so, als verstünde er nicht und schaltete sein Gesicht auf naiv. Und offensichtlich hatte Lukas auch keine Lust das Thema schon fallen zu lassen.  
  
„Und wann hast du gewusst, dass du auch auf Männer stehst?“ Lukas schaute wieder hoch. Thiel versuchte noch der Frage auszuweichen, aber sie klatschte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
„Tu ich ja gar nicht.“ Thiels Blick ging noch einmal kurz in Richtung Boerne, brach dann aber ab bevor er den anderen erreichte.  
  
„Ich meine, ich steh ja sonst nicht auf Männer.“ Thiel spürte, dass Boerne ihn jetzt belustigt ansah. Dem machte der ganze Krampf hier richtig Spaß. Da würde er später nochmal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden müssen.  
  
„Aber irgendwann musst du doch gemerkt haben, dass da vielleicht was zwischen euch läuft. Also, weil ihr euch immer so _genervt_ habt.“ Lukas sprach das Wort genervt absichtlich so aus, dass Thiel genau wusste, welches Wort da eigentlich rein gehörte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ...“, begann Thiel aber Boerne grätschte ihm dazwischen.  
  
„Also, du hast mir gleich schon gefallen. Ganz am Anfang als wir uns kennen gelernt haben.“ Boerne lächelte zufrieden. Thiel schaute ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ja.“ Boerne wedelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. „Du hast mich mit auf Verbrecherjagd genommen, mir das Leben gerettet und mir Komplimente gemacht. Das hat mir seltsamerweise den Eindruck vermittelt, du wärst a) ein verdammt interessanter Mann und b) auch an mir interessiert. Komisch, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Was? Wo? Wann hab ich dir denn Komplimente gemacht?“ Thiel war ja bereit alles andere zu akzeptieren, aber Komplimente?  
  
„Du hast gesagt, dass du gar nicht gedacht hättest, dass ich so einfühlsam sein kann.“  
  
Thiel starrte Boerne an. Ja, das hatte er wohl gesagt. Aber er hatte es ja nicht als Kompliment gemeint. Was genau er damals so gemeint hatte, war ihm allerdings auch nicht ganz klar.  
  
„Na ja, du warst eben so ... anders als alle anderen Menschen, die ich je kennen gelernt hatte. Völlig abgetrennt von der Meinung anderer über dich. Du hast nur das gemacht, was du wolltest. Und du hast es gut gemacht. Hervorragend geradezu. Das hat mich wohl ein wenig beeindruckt.“ Jetzt lächelte er Boerne ein wenig an. Ganz warm. So viel Liebe drin. „Und dann sahst du einfach auch noch unverschämt gut aus und ich glaube das hat mich ein wenig geschockt. Also, dass ich das nicht wieder aus meinem Kopf gekriegt habe, wie sexy ich dich finde. Das hat mir ganz schön Angst gemacht alle die Jahre.“  
  
„Und ich habe mich sofort in deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit verliebt und darin, dass du dich von mir nicht hast schrecken lassen. Du warst immer so wahnsinnig unbeeindruckt von meiner Art. Und deine Augen habe ich überall mit hin getragen. Das erste Mal als du mir in die Augen geschaut hast, das hat mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Da wusste ich, dass ich dich will. Das Lächeln. Deine Stimme. Deine Ruhe. Wie ein gutes Glas Wein. Und ich wusste, dass ich zu dir gehöre.“  
  
Boerne legte seine Hand auf die von Thiel und sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Und Thiel spürte wieder diese unglaubliche Geborgenheit, die Wärme und das Kribbeln, dass er immer nur dann spürte, wenn er in Boernes Nähe war. Und er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sie zusammen gehörten - völlig unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass sie halt eben beide Männer waren.  
  
Nach einem viel zu langen Moment erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie ja gar nicht alleine am Tisch saßen, sondern dass sein Sohn ihnen immer noch gespannt zuschaute, wie sie versuchten ihm und vielleicht auch einander zu erklären, wie es eigentlich überhaupt passiert war, dass sie jetzt jeden Morgen gemeinsam aufwachten und sich manchmal im Auto noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange drückten, bevor sie zur Arbeit losfuhren.  
  
Lukas nickte als sein Vater ihn ansah.  
  
„Passt schon.“ Dann stand er auf. „Und? Was machen wir heute?“


End file.
